


new phone who dis

by naega_hosh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, M/M, Post-lawsuit, Texting, everyone needs more krisho in their lives tbh, g a y, i need more krisho in my life, lapslock, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naega_hosh/pseuds/naega_hosh
Summary: "it's pretty funny how i deleted your number only to get a text from you 2 years later."yifan deleted junmyeon's contact, but not his number; confused at the unfamiliar number in his contactlist, he texts it. only to get a "new phone who dis" in return. things take a wild turn from there.





	1. new phone who dis

**Author's Note:**

> henlo my children  
> ANYWAYS  
> okay so i used "you" and "???" bc im basic, lazy and not original at all  
> plz enjoy

yifan was really shocked when he finally came to the end of his contactlist; he knew he had a lot of contacts but not this much. "what-what the fuck?" he frowned at the unfamiliar number at the bottom of the list. he didn't recognize the numbers at all. it was obvious that it was a korean number but he had no idea who it could he; he just prayed it wasn't one of his former-members or any of his exes. little did he know it was both. he saved the number in his contacts as "???".

"well, here goes nothing." he clicked upon the texting icon and typed the first message.

[ you: hi so uhm, idk if i'm saved in ur contacts but who are you? ]

yifan sighed. he closed the app and opened the app store in search for some games to kill some time. his eyes widened when he heard the annoying sound come from his phone if someone texted him. he double tapped the home button and tapped on his conversation.

[ ???: new phone who dis ]

yifan snorted, he quickly began typing his reply.

[ you: we both don't know each other. so do we just delete each other's numbers and carry on with whatever we were doing? ]

the actor hoped he would disagree with him. yifan was rather bored and did want to have some sort of distraction.

[ ???: nah man im bored af. let's just see where this goes lmao ]

he grinned before his fingers were tapping faster than the speed of light.

[ you: sounds good to me. what's ur name tho? ]

yifan finally asked the question he was dying to ask. truth is, he was rather curious of the korean stranger.

[ ???: dude why the fuck would i give my name out to a stranger in china. anyways if ur that curious just call me minhyun. ] 

yifan at least knew the stranger's gender now.  
he changed the contact's name to "minhyun".

[ you: seems fair enough to me. in that case call me nicks. ]

wasn't that too obvious? naming himself after his character? yifan thought before shrugging. who cares anyways?

[ minhyun: lmao k. ]

ouch. 

[ you: anyways. what do u do in korea? ]

he hoped to get more information out of the stranger.  
at this point, he was really curious.

[ minhyun: oh. i'm in the music industry. well i'm in a group actually. we're probably not heard of in china. ]

could it be? "tch no, idiot." yifan disagreed with himself. exo was undeniably of the most famous groups, even the members knew that and yifan knew that they knew. 

[ you: what's ur group called? ]

[ minhyun: nah man we're small. you probably can't find us on the internet. anyways what is this? 20 questions? but in all seriousness, bro i'm curious too. so whatcha doin in china? why ur korean so good? ]

yifan gulped. he didn't know how to respond to that. wait never mind, he did, actually.

[ you: lmao i'm a starting actor, make music in my free time. and yeah i used to live in korea actually. ]

well it wasn't a complete lie. he is an actor, but not any starting actor would have had a hollywood debut in no time. and he didn't make music in his free time. because of his music he almost has no free time. so, he didn't tell the truth but didn't lie either. 

[ you: anyways, my turn. what u look like ??? ]

truth be told, yifan was rather eager to put a face to his name. just 'minhyun' wouldn't be enough. 

[ minhyun: lmao like hell i'll ever give u a selca. but i will describe what i look like. i dye my hair sometimes but usually my hair is some shade between dark and light brown but not just "plain" brown. my eyes are kinda light-brownish when the sun is shining otherwise they're just dark brown. apparently, i kinda look like choi siwon. ]

good enough. yifan didn't want to share a selfie either so he understood 'minhyun'. 

[ you: oh ok. i suppose ur question is gonna be abot what i look like so here u go; i dye my hair too, but at the moment my hair is a color between dark brown and black. and i shaved my hair off a while ago but it's at an alright length now. and apparently, i kinda look like a fuckboy ;) ]

yifan didn't regret what he did at the end. it's an obvious joke; he was sure 'minhyun' would get it.

[ minhyun: yeah i can see why they call you a fuckboy tch. but my question was if ur music was on soundcloud or anything. ]

oh. 

[ you: nah man i make my music for me, myself and i. i don't really share my music. ]

now that was a lie; his music was on itunes and spotify after all.

[ minhyun: oh ok lol. whatcha doing tho? ]

'resting bc i just got back from an event to promote a movie that has dane dehaan and cara delevigne as the lead actors' he snorted.

[ you: nothing. just resting wbu? ]

[ minhyun: oh i'm with my friends. they're playing uno so shit will go down any moment which means i need to be ready to step in any moment. ]

yifan was about to type his response before the phone vibrated in his hand.

[ minhyun: fyi i'm the mom of the group smh these kids i stg ]

yifan laughed at that. he was reminded of a certain someone again. he shook his head and cursed himself for thinking of *him* again.

[ you: lmao that's pretty cute tho. but how old r u? in intl age? and what's the average age of ur group bc it sounds like y'all are 12 or something lmaoo ]

[ minhyun: oh lol. i'm 26. our average age is 24/23. but i'm pretty sure everyone around me is actually 12 smhsmh. ]

so they were the same age? interesting. the ex-member thought to himself.

[ you: what year u born in? also lol u sound like an ahjumma ]

[ minhyun: 1991. y? and shut up i do not sound like an ahjumma ]

[ you: aigoo, this kid. call me nicks-hyung. i was born in 1990. ;) ]

yifan would be lying if he said that he didn't miss the way his younger ex-members would call him "kris-hyung" or "yifan-hyung" or in some cases "kris-ge" or "yifan-ge".

[ minhyun: fuck off. ]

[ you: fuck off, ??? ]

he smirked.

[ minhyun: fuck off, hyung :) ]

ouch. rather a passive-agressive move, he would say himself.

[ you: atta boy. that wasn't so hard, now was it? ]

[ minhyun: wait lmao sorry man i gtg. these kids are a huge headache istg. one of them is gonna fucking pull the hair out of someone oh no. ttyl? bye! ]

yifan laughed but pouted at the sudden and rushed leave. he checked the time and almost choked on his spit as he read it. it was already three minutes past one AM. who the hell plays uno at this hour? he thought to himself before closing his phone and plugged the charger inside of the phone before snuggling up in the blanket and falling asleep. he thought of what happened.

he became friends with a stranger he probably used to know once and was lying about his identity. and enjoying it too. 

after about 20 minutes the tall man fell asleep, dreaming about meeting the korean stranger.


	2. i like yg more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yifan didn't know what happened but somehow he didn't lie for once.
> 
> " i like yg more. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi,,, so uhmmm  
> im going to germany over like 4 days ???  
> but i've already written a chapter in advance so, don't worry !!!  
> it'll be hopefully up on the 12th  
> enjoy this chapter!

yifan woke up with a groan. he didn't remember setting his alarm so why was his phone making that damned vibrating sound. only to sit right up, maybe a bit too fast, as he realized it was probably 'minhyun' messaging him. he quickly opened his phone using his thumb and opened the imessage icon. and there it was, 6 new texts from minhyun.

[ minhyun: omg finally these damned kids. ]

[ minhyun: never have i been more scared of a 23 year old fetus ]

[ minhyun: i gave birth to all of them and this is what happens ]

[ minhyun: hyung can u believe the amount of disrespect i get ? ]

[ minhyun: and i'm the fucking leader smhsmh ]

yifan chuckled, the sound slightly echoing through to dark hotel room. he read the most recent text.

[ minhyun: u there? ]

yifan quickly typed his reply. most of the times he would rather be sleeping over everything but he'd have rather text with minhyun over sleep for the first time in forever.

[ you: yeah lmao i fell asleep after u said ur goodbyes. it's like 5 am now tho. were u guys fighting this long? ]

[ minhyun: nah i had to put all of them asleep. which is fucking hard bc two of them probably took doping or something. like,, they're energized 24/7. and then this other dude who's high 24/7. but he's actually out of korea now, sadly. ]

yifan didn't chuckle this time; he cackled. almost choking from laughing too hard which seems impossible but somehow he almost choked.

[ you: LMAO SKSHFHDUSH I ALMOST CHOKED BRUHH ]

[ minhyun: bRO TF U OKAY LMAOOOOO ]

[ minhyun: but anyways what kinda music u listen to ??? ]

finally. something he could completely be honest about.

[ you: oh idk. tbh i listen to kpop a lot so exo, shinee, super junior, ikon and big bang ? hbu? ]

[ minhyun: oh lol u like sm? ]

and another thing he could completely be honest about.

[ you: i like yg more. ]

[ minhyun: ohh ok. lmao they aren't that bad tho. like they used to treat their artists rlly badly but nowadays it's getting better. (thank god) f(x) is even having a comeback later this year !!! ahhh!!! i love them so much!!! and yeah i suppose exo is fine. but SHINee !!!! f(x) !!! Super Junior !!! NCT !!!!! ohmygod don't let me begin on Red Velvet !!!!!!!!!! ]

damn. those last two names sounded unfamiliar but he was sure he heard of them somewhere. maybe on ig or something? 

[ you: wow u sure like sm. but why the "i suppose exo is fine" ??? ]

yifan would be lying if he said that he wasn't slightly hurt by that comment. he admits, he would listen to exo regularly. and he admits that their new album was a total bop. 

[ minhyun: idk. i guess i don't like the members ??? i suppose their leader; suho or something??? he's hot. 

and yifan would be lying once again if he said he didn't feel a twinge of jealousy in his chest. 

[ you: lmao true. but i think all of the members r ok and handsome. and yeah suho is pretty fucking hot ]

he also admits that he looks up "suho shirtless" in his private tabs on a weekly basis and that he downloaded an app that diguised itself as a calculator to hide suho's hd shirtless pictures in that app.

[ minhyun: but k enough about exo or wtv. whatcha doing? ]

he sighed in relief that they changed the subject. what if somehow they would find themselves talking about the lawsuits and him and the other two members leaving?

[ you: idk man. breathing, texting w/u. i was sleeping however. ]

[ minhyun: oh lolz sorry. but ur boring. do u live alone or something ??? ]

the sudden thought of getting a roommate came up to him after 'minhyun' mentioned the words "live alone" and "boring" in the same sentence. ouch. 

[ you: yeah. u live with ur members i suppose ? anyways what are YOU doing? ]

he wouldn't he surprised if he said that they were playing monopoly now.

[ minhyun: well those annoying fuckers are asleep so idk. me and our oldest member are just drinking together. 0.001% alcohol. neither of us wanna experience a hangover tomorrow lol ]

drinking; another thing yifan hadn't done in a while.

[ you: lmao. anyways ever been to china? ]

he didn't know what made him question that. yifan supposed he was just way too curious and hoped for a possibility to meet the amusing stranger that peaked his interest.

[ minhyun: yeah. multiple times actually. y did u move to china tho ? ]

yifan's heart raced, how would he respond to that?

[ you: homesickness. didn't like it there. ]

not a complete lie. that's what he kept telling himself anyways. it's true he missed china, but he misses korea too. and sometimes regrets his choice to leave exo but then convinces himself that it was worth it.

[ minhyun: sometimes, i don't like it either. ]

damn. they got deep real quick, was the only thought in yifan's mind now. he should probably change the subject to something lighter.

[ you: seems like everyone feels that way at once huh? anyways what do u think bout china ]

[ minhyun: china's nice i suppose. i used to have some friends from china. and our "24/7 high member" is actually in china rn. ]

[ you: oh cool. wdym used to? ]

now; he knew he wanted to avoid deep conversations but he couldn't help it.

[ minhyun: ah no. they were friends but like after they moved to china we broke/lost contact. :/ ]

"damn."

[ you: im sorry for asking. like u dont have to respond further but were y'all close? ]

'minhyun' replied almost immediately.

[ minhyun: yeah we were like brothers. i think there was something going between me and one of them tbh. like we used to actually have something. ]

"damn. again." 

[ you: oh damn im sorry for asking holy shit. but k what r u gonna do today? ]

that was odd. normally 'minhyun' would reply in a couple of seconds. even if the text was long. but the three dots continued to change into two different tones of gray. yifan raised an eyebrow at the dots that were making him stressed. he almost jumped when the phone buzzed again.

[ minhyun: ah nothing much. just gonna work on our new album i suppose. we just released it. ]

th-that wasn't even that long? he thought to himself. maybe he was multitasking or something.

[ you: ah good luck! who knows maybe this'll be ur chance to become famous or something! :) ]

was he being to awkward and cheesy? nah, not at all, right? 

[ minhyun: lmao thanks u too i suppose. anyways, how tall r u? ]

yifan snickered at the sudden question. how did they go from old flames to height within 3 minutes? 

[ you: i think i was 187 cm lol im pretty tall wbu? ]

[ minhyun: JESUS CHRIST ON A MOTORBIKE THATS FUCKING TALL IM LIKE 173 CM BOOOOOI ]

"aw. that's cute." yifan muttered to himself, with a smile dancing on his lips.

[ minhyun: what r u? a giant? ]

'nah man im a basketball player' he snorted once again at his own humor.

[ you: sssh i do basketball okay? ]

[ minhyun: yeah no surprise ur a fucking building man ]

yifan smiled at the half-insult/half-compliment.

[ you: and ur a midget. what's ur point? ]

he smirked at his clapback.

[ minhyun: -_- ]

[you: don't you dare use that tone to your hyung. ]

[ minhyun: anyways. u ever wanna visit korea again ? ]

and there they go again. fuck. how was he supposed answer to that. 'i would love to but i can't until my contract with shitty management aka sm ends so i can't promote in korea and japan amazing right?' yeah, like hell he was going to write that.

[ you: idk. as i said don't rlly like it there. y u asking tho? ]

[ minhyun: just bc. idk if u ever wanna meet up but yknow just in case. i gotta know where we would meet lmao. ]

nope. yifan could already imagine the headlines. 'Ex EXO-Member, now actor and solo-artist Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu) caught on a date with stranger? Just friends or something more?' yifan cringed at the thought of it.

[ you: how abour canada? canada's nice. or europe? i don't wanna meet in asia for some reason. ]

reason being press and camera's flashing everywhere.

[ minhyun: fine with me. but i don't speak english very well. like i can understand it but speaking english??? hell no. ]

yifan smiled. that went easier than expected.

[ you: aright. gotta see ur face first tho sooo. ;) ]

did he use the wink face too much? nah, he didn't think so.

[ minhyun: u use the wink face too much. stop. and how about we call first? ]

oh yeah. that's right. calling came before exchanging selca's.

[ you: how bout now? i mean my korean's a bit rusty but ? ]

this had to be 'minhyun's' fastest reply yet.

[ minhyun: sure ok. how bout i call you? ]

[ you: seems fine to me. ]

it wasn't like anyone could recognize his voice, right? they must have known each other once but if they were close what could've happened? anyways it didn't matter now and it didn't calm his nerves either. his entire body was shaking waiting for the standard "marimba" ringtone to come from his phone. and got a jumpscare when it did.

he picked the phone up immediately.

"hello?" he answered in korean with the slightest bit of a chinese accent. 

no response? that's odd. only then did the actor realize that 'minhyun' hung up.

'wait what!?'


	3. bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " bro don't. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi yes im sorry that i left y'all on a cliffhanger  
> but plz enjoy this chapter !

"what the fuck?" he checked his imessage only to see that he had a message from 'minhyun'.

[ minhyun: IM SORRY BRO MY FINGER SLIPPED ]

he chuckled, now he learned something new about 'minhyun'; he was clumsy.

[ minhyun: I'LL CALL YOU AGAIN. SORRY HYUNG ]

he even used hyung this time, yifan's heart felt all fluttery. "ew." he pulled a face at his own feelings.

the annoyingly familiar ringtone came out of his phone again. he picked up without hesitation.

"hi!" he greeted in korean, this time making sure he used a seoul accent.

"h-hey hyung." wow. so minhyun sounded like that. yifan didn't know how to describe his voice. he sounded slightly high-pitched but had quite a low voice? and his voice cracked? yifan got more and more confused by the second.

"i'm so-sorry. i have a cold!" 'minhyun' coughed. yifan chuckled into the phone.

"oh, it's ok-" he was interrupted by 'minhyun'. 

"i'm so sorry to interrupt you, hyung. but you sound a lot like kris wu!" okay never mind. his voice was recognizable after all. should he lie? no. he didn't want to hide his identity. he laughed awkwardly.

"is my voice really that recognizable?" he asked, chuckling humorlessly. he heard a quiet "oh my god" from the other line making him snort slightly.

"oh wow. i-i have so many questions right now. like, how did you even get my number? you're kris wu!" now that was something he would like to know himself. so he decided on the theory he made up whilst showering after the younger left him. 1 am was rather a weird time to take a shower, he admits. but that's the best time to brainstorm.

"i think i tried to save someone else's phone number and pressed the wrong number?" he spoke hesitantly. "i don't know really. i don't regret asking you who you are though." he admitted, the other line seemed as if it was muted so he checked his phone but somehow was wrong; why was it so quiet there? didn't he live together with his members? yifan's thoughts were racing through his mind at the moment.

"oh. makes sense." 

really? that took so long to say?

"anyways is there anyting you want to ask or talk about?" of course yifan felt how awkward they were. it would be even obvious to a deaf man.

"i suppose.. why did you lie to me lmao?" yifan couldn't believe that 'minhyun' actually said "lmao" out loud. who even does that? he thought to himself, facepalming.

"i don't know. you seemed normal. and i wanna seem normal too. sounds weird but it's really hard to actually get treated normally." he didn't even know why he was spilling everything to the younger. they knew each other for like 1 day or something. 2 days maybe? yifan shook his head; all what matters was that he didn't know why he trusted the korean stranger so easily.

"ah. i suppose? i'm not famous so i wouldn't know lol. but i'm lowkey regretting asking all those questions about sm and korea omg." he wasn't. yifan could hear the quiet laughter 'minhyun' was trying to hide his laughter "yeah yeah, can you at least tell me your real name now?" yifan rolled his eyes.

"of course. my name is choi jaewoo. but anyways. let's hang up now. my throat hurts and i have a request for you through text." 

right after those words left 'jaewoo's' mouth, he hung up. yifan opened the imessage app and saw and unread message waiting for him. before reading the text he changed his contact name from 'minhyun' to 'jaewoo'.

[ jaewoo: hyung can u send a selca lol? like i'm uglee and sick so i can't send one. ]

[ you: aigoo this kid. okay i'll do it. ]

[ you have sent 1 picture to jaewoo ]

[ jaewoo: wahh sexy ;-; yknow hyung guys like you crush my confidence :') ]

yifan felt his cheeks paint red at the sudden compliment, he checked the time. it just was 7 am. he didn't feel like attending any events today so before replying he called his manager. all you need to do is to fake some coughing, he thought to himself. "h-hi. i'm sorry i don-don't think i can attend today's events. can i stay tomorrow too? are you sur-sure? o-okay. bye." he fake-coughed during the entire conversation. his manager hung up. the former korean idol decided to make some ramen for breakfast, warming it up in the microwave for a few minutes; like hell he'd go downstairs to have breakfast. he was only wearing his boxers and a tank top, his hair was an absolute mess and he was smiling at his phone like an idiot.

after putting the ramen in the microwae he checked his phone again and typed his reply.

[ you: thanks and i suppose you're good looking? even tho i have no whatcha look like. ]

[ jaewoo: oh bruh that was one of our members. but ur ok i guess. and oF COURSE IM GOOD LOOKING DIDN'T I SAY I KINDA LOOK LIKE CHOI SIWON ]

yifan snickered, the two emoticons in one sentence did seem a bit odd.

[ you: okok. when will i hear ur singing tho lmao ]

[ jaewoo: never. we don't have a soundcloud or anything, we just play at small concerts at like bars and stuff lmao ]

[ you: we just called so u can sing over phone, right ? ]

he didn't care that he seemed cocky. he really, really wanted to hear the younger's singing voice.

[ jaewoo: no plz. anyways have u had breakfast yet? ]

and as if it was fate, the timer of his microwave went off. 

[ you: im about to, thanks for asking. wbu? ]

he threw his phone onto his bed as he got the ramen out of the microwave and let it cool.

[ jaewoo: oh, eat well then. and yeah lol im actually eating breakfast atm ]

[ you: in that case, thanks and u too ]

[ you: i called in sick lmao ]

[ jaewoo: y ???????? ]

tha-that's a lot of question marks, he thought to himself.

[ you: idk man im rlly tired. and i dont wanna attend events with a bunch of ppl i rarely know. plus the chance of sasaengs always is a thing. ]

little did he know how much the other wanted to reply with "oh trust me, i know."

[ jaewoo: oh damn. i always felt bad for y'all idols. like some (normal?) fans already touch and scratch and stuff but sasaengs seem really scary ... ]

"aw." yifan cooed out loud. right before cringing at himself. 

[ you: aw thanks. ]

"oh fuck!" yifan closed his phone and threw it on his bed. he moved to the desk and began eating his forgotten, cooled down ramen. he admits that he almost choked because of the speed he was eating in. he finished his bowl in 7 minutes. he ran to his bed again and pushed his thumb aggressively on the home button.

[ jaewoo: bro u eating ur breakfast now, i suppose? ]

[ you: i finished it already lmao. but yeah i was. ]

[ jaewoo: bRO DID U CHOKE AGAIN ]

yifan smiled sheepishly.

[ you: almost ok? ]

[ jaewoo: bruh. ]

he suddenly came up with an idea; and desperately hoped that 'jaewoo' would agree.

[ you: WAIT LETS FACETIME ONCE. ]

[ jaewoo: did ur breakfast consist of drugs? ]

ouch. that was a very, very, very direct answer.

[ you: ok then. ㅠㅠ ]

[ jaewoo: lolololol. i suppose i don't wanna share what i look like bc i want it to be a surprise? for like when we meet? won't that be exciting? ]

[ you: WAIT THATS A FUCKING GREAT IDEA ]

[ jaewoo: lmao told u so. ]

[ you: i mean,, i'm gonna die of curiosity but y e s ]

[ jaewoo: lmao imagine what i feel like .. BRO IM MEETING AN ACTOR/EX-IDOL/RAPPER THAT'S KNOWN WORLDWIDE. like how u wanna meet in canada in secret bRUHH ]

[ you: don't worry. i'll figure something out. also tf is up with the sudden fanboy attack. i mean im flattered bur taken aback. jaewoo u good ? ]

[ jaewoo: just nervous loooooool ]

[ you: lmao u look nervous ]

[ jaewoo: it's just how the fuck we gon meet. and like the fact im talking to an ex-idol. ]

yifan knew jaewoo wasn't doing it on purpose. but still, the word did provoke him a little.

[ you: dude m sorry but can u like stop using the word ex-idol when mentioning my occupation :'( ]

[ jaewoo: m sorry. its just,, that's all how i saw you as; an idol sooo :/ ]

[ you: lmao and i see u as a korean stranger that might look like choi siwon but is good company ]

[ jaewoo: aND I SEE YOU A FUCKBOY COME FIGHT ME ]

yifan slightly giggled at the text he got in return.

[ you: more like u come fight me bc i cant come to korea ]

[ jaewoo: OKAY I'LL COME FIGHT YOU ]

yifan smiled and felt his cheeks slightly reddening; he didn't ask about it at all. it felt nice to have someone see him as a normal person.

he couldn't wait to ruin their mood.

[ you: does 9 pm sound good? and i assume you'll have the lube with you ;) ]

[ jaewoo: "HOT! FORMER EXO-MEMBER AND NOW ACTOR KRIS WU COMES OUT THE CLOSET AS GAY!" ]

he snorted, he could imagine the headlines already and rolled his eyes.

[ you: ew im cringing. anyways are we meeting in over a month or later? ]

[ jaewoo: a month is ok. what date? i'd like to book in advance tbh ]

[ you: same. how about 14th of august? ]

[ jaewoo: sounds good to me. imma book now so ttyl. ]

yifan didn't bother to reply as he booked his own tickets, and notified his manager about his three day trip to canada in august, who was surprisingly chill with it. he was just scrolling on instagram before he saw the push notification pop up on his screen.

[ jaewoo: done ]

he smiled and tapped on the message immediately typing back his reply.

[ you: same. ]

yifan closed the app and opened google. he opened the first travel website he saw and booked one business class ticket to toronto's international airport. he immediately checked his mail and printed out the ticket.  
he opened imessage again and notified 'jaewoo'.

[ you: ok i booked. 13th till 15th. ]

he immediately got a message in reply; it still surprised yifan how fast the younger replied, sometimes so fast that he even couldn't see the text with three dots, indicating that he was typing.

[ jaewoo: nice, i actually chose the same date lol. btw i have a few questions (more like my band members have a few questions smhsmh) so i hope u don't mind answering them ??? ]

yifan sighed; he knew exactly what they were gonna ask.

[ you: sure go ahead, i think i already know what ur gonna ask so don't fret about being too rude or intruding. ]

[ jaewoo: oh uhm ok. lol. 1. why did you leave exo? ]

[ you: sm is a fucking shit company. i missed home, and couldn't handle the stress of being the leader. ]

[ jaewoo: (sorry if this seems rude but i have one hell of a exo-l friend sooo) 2. but the other members can handle it. and suho is the leader of the entire group and exo-k, so why can't you handle it. ]

yifan stared at the screen blankly. his heart ached at reading his name; junmyeon, suho. he hissed, before thinking of what to reply.

[ jaewoo: ya still there kris? ]

fuck it, he'll type whatever comes to mind.

[ you: tbh i dont fucking know either. i mean, exo-k did get preferred over exo-m, and i felt like i needed to wake sm up, to let them know that they were not only overworking exo-m but exo-k too to the brink of collapsing and fainting on stage. ]

[ jaewoo: wait holup i'm giving my friend my phone so he can interrogate u lmao ]

[ jaewoo: Hello!! Okay wowww,, I'm lowkey nervous because EXO is life omg. Btw, I'm Yoonho! Nice to meet you! ^^ ]

yifan felt like he was talking to the fucking sun.

[ you: oh uhm lmao nice to meet you too. i'm kris/yifan call me whatever u prefer. and u can ask whatever u want to lol ]

[ jaewoo: Ohh, alright!! Thank you btw! Soo, let's start; Are you still in contact with the EXO members? Or with other ex-members? ]

scratch that thought from earlier. he felt like he was talking to fucking vy canis mayoris.

[ you: i'm only in contact with luhan and yixing. ]

he answered honestly.

[ jaewoo: Okay, LOL! That's it, thank you so much! I love you, fighting! <3 ]

yifan smiled; yoonho seemed exhausting yet energizing.

[ jaewoo: guess who's fucking back and cringing at yoonho's vocabulary? ]

he cackled again, the sound echoing in the hotel room.  
"oh fuck." yifan threw his phone after checking the time on the bed and quickly changed into a pair of light blue, ripped skinny jeans and a navy hoodie with a black bomber on top before throwing all of his stuff into his suitcase. yifan grabbed his mask and phone. he put the mask on and made his way downstairs, putting his earphones in and listened to exo's newest album. once he reached the opening of the hotel he saw dozens of fans and a couple of tough-looking bodyguards to lead him to the car he was supposed to get in 10 minutes ago. his manager greets him and yifan sends a nod.

"how are you feeling?" 

"'m okay but i don't want to take any risks."

"fine with me. we'll be dropping you off at your home."

"okay." 

yifan concerntrated on his phone again and hurriedly opened imessage.

[ you: you. and me. well i didn't cringe but i'm back. ]

[ you: i realized i was really fucking late for my ride home ]

[ jaewoo: lmaoooo me af. don't worry tho. text me when ur home ok? and get some fucking sleep before texting me, wu yifan. ]

he smiled. 'jaewoo' cared about him. a korean stranger he'd just met, cared about him; his heart fluttered and his face reddened.

[ you: alright. thank you. <3 ]

he closed his phone and put it inside the hoodie's pocket before drifting off into a deep sleep.


	4. cHIRP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woot woot (woOT WOOT SOBANGCHA  
> *cough cough*  
> anyways,,  
> so i wrote this whilst i was in frankfurt ayy so it may be short ???  
> idk, probably.  
> please enjoy this chapter or yell at me in the comments lol

yifan woke up to his manager gently nudging his shoulder as they reached his house, which was more of a mansion but the artist was modest and humble so he didn't ever brag. thankfully, he had guards and cameras surrounding the building 24/7 and his personal bodyguard lived with him. his personal bodyguard helped him step out of the car, after he bid his goodbyes to his manager. "how are you?" his bodyguard, minzhe, asked him. fuck. he lied about his health, he realized. "minzhe, does that matter? i mean, didn't you miss me?" he gestured with his hands. minzhe groaned and facepalmed. the two reached the door and his guard held it open it open for yifan. he entered and took off his shoes. "what is it this time?" minzhe asked before taking off his own shoes; the two were quite close in age, minzhe being older with 4 years."nothing major. i just didn't feel like it, plus i'm chatting up with someone i maybe used to know? i don't know, really. someone out korea, and he's totally chill with me. and-and, he looks like choi siwon! well...i don't know yet. but we're meeting in 2 weeks!" he talked enthusiastically, his eyes shining brightly and a gummy smile plastered on his face.

minzhe wanted to resign right then and there; why the hell did yifan message a random, korean, unknown number that mysteriously was in his contacts!? the artist must be insane or have some weird, strong urge to place himself in dangerous situations, the guard thought to himself, sighing. yifan frowned at the sound. "look, he didn't care at all about me being 'famous'. we even phoned. he seemed really chill but is insecure about his face, that's why he won't send me selca's. his name is kim jaewoo. he's in a band and he sings. they're not that famous and barely heard of. i think they're a underground band, because their music is nowhere to be found." he explained. "just please, pretty please? he's really nice and treats me like i'm normal." yifan added. minzhe sighed in defeat. "alright, i suppose. where are you guys meeting up?" he questioned. yifan's eyes lit up and thanked him a dozen times before answering. "canada. i won't be easily recognized." he replied. 

 

"let me come with you. just in case." minzhe requested to which the artist nodded in response. "i'm off to my room now." yifan announced nefore heading to his room. thankfully for him, all of the curtains were drawn and his floor lamp was on. the weather outside wasn't that good at the moment and even if it was nice, the sun would shine in his eyes, which was why he had his curtains always drawn. after he stripped off his current clothes and changed into some sweatpants and a different hoodie, he threw himself onto his bed with his phone in his hand. he unlocked the device and went to imessage, seeing he had 2 new messages. one from luhan, who was freaking out about how hot "minseokkie and sehunnie" looked in the recent mv. and the other from jaewoo, who asked him if he woke up yet. yifan smiled and tapped on jaewoo's message.

[ jaewoo: u woke up yet ]

[ you: yeah lol i slept in the car im home now tho ]

[ you: also my personal bodyguard is coming with to canada just in case ur a creep lmao ]

[ jaewoo: bruh i mean i guess i'm perverted but not a creep like im younger than u lmao what if ur a 85 year old woman addicted to botox and kris wu who just wants some dick and to catfish me ]

[ you: shit u found out ]

[ jaewoo: LMAO ]

[ jaewoo: but yeah its fine tho ]

[ you: okay nicee anyways whatcha doing ]

[ jaewoo: oh well yoonho and daeyoung are bickering, seunghyun, siwan-hyung and changmin are watching a movie. jungmo is sleeping next to me, such a smol bean. he's our maknae so fucking hell thanks for the headaches. and the minwoo is next to me reading out messages lol creeper ]

[ jaewoo: i just got hit by minwoo ]

[ you: LMAOOO but holy shit y'all got how many members like damn u could start an idol group ]

[ jaewoo: bruh as if anyone would take us with daeyoung's criminal record. like none of us even know where he came from all we know is his vocals are good and he probably killed someone ]

[ you: IM WHEEZINF ]

[ jaewoo: lmaoooo chill and we've got 9 remember that chinese member in china atm ? ]

[ jaewoo: his name is minghao, yoonho used to call him minghigh but one time minghao-hyung deadass lost it and almost choked the living daylights out of yoonho which made him nack off lmao even daeyoung was shook but me and siwan-hyung lowkey were dying ]

[ you: LMAO IM- Y'ALL WILDIN ]

yifan laughed loudly, the sound echoing in the empty room.

[ jaewoo: lmao we real extra man didn't i say we played uno at like 1 am ]

[ you: yee i was kinda confused man ]

[ jaewoo: ugh i wanna facetime so i can see ur reaction to what i look like but lol i dont wanna get blocked/ruin the surprise ]

[ you: i wouldn't block you. why would you think that? ]

yifan was slightly hurt but more confused as to why the younger would think that. maybe it was someone from his past after all. maybe it was someone from his past he wasn't on good terms with.

[ jaewoo: i l00k lyke an uglee birb cHIRP ]

never mind, he thought. yifan laughed until tears came out of his eyes; he should've known the younger's humor by now.

[ you: IM ACTUALLY CRYINF ]

[ jaewoo: LMAOOOOOOOOO CHILL ]

[ you: im trYING ]

yifan wiped his tears harshly, his smile actually hurt now.

[ you: i cant stop smiling im ]

[ jaewoo: aw lol i would say "im blushing" but i actually am so fuck you ]

[ jaewoo: and fuck my foundation i thought it would never expose me but no here minwoo cant shut his bitch ass up about how im blushing and if i say something he'd just make some weird dinosaur sound istg i am so done with him, yoonho and seunghyun ]

yifan felt his own cheeks heat up at the sudden confession of the korean stranger, that actually wasn't that much of a stranger now.

[ you: lmao why u gotta use foundation if u look like choi siwon,, anyways even tho u never call me by my name (and by here call me by name smh) call me yifan, kris, jiaheng, kevin lmao whatever goes ]

[ jaewoo: HOW MANY NAMES DO YOU HAVE IM JUST HERE LIKE "hello my name is kim jaewoo nice to meet you" ]

he couldn't help but snort. yifan rolled over so he lay comfortably on his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows.

[ you: lmaooooooo ]

[ jaewoo: anyways,, what r u gonna do today ??? ]

[ you: lol idk but my friend texted me so we might meet up if he's free bc he texted me something that always leads to us meeting up somehow every fucking time ]

after he typed his response, he tapped the 'back' button and tapped on luhan's contact.

[ luhan: helloooooo yifan. nvm ur not important u know whats important? SEHUN AND MINSEOK IN THEIR LATEST COMEBACK LIKE WOOOOOOHOOOOOOO DAMN ITS BURNING UP CALL THE SOBANGCHA ]

and all of a sudden, yifan remembered where he heard of nct again. he groaned before typing his response to the phycically older male.

[ you: luhan we both know where this is leading order ur driver to stop by already ]

loud knocks could suddenly be heard, implying someone very, very impatient was on the other side or his house was haunted. yifan of course went with the second option. he screamed as hard as he could and cursed in chinese, korean and english as well. "open up, bastard. it's me!" only then when he heard those words could the male relax. he cursed at luhan not informing him that he was already here. yifan stood up from his bed and angrily stomped off to where his door was located; opening the door with such force, which startled luhan. "dude, what the fu-ow!" luhan was interrupted by yifan suddenly flicking his forehead. "why didn't you tell me!?" he hissed. luhan clicked his tongue and went inside his room. "you weren't jacking off or anything so why not?" luhan threw himself onto yifan's bed, which quite annoyed him.

"i was busy." he whined as he took his place next to luhan who had his phone out and practically shoved it into his face. "look! at! them!" luhan yelled; which yifan thought was ridiculous because where else can he look when sehun and minseok's picture was right before his nose. yifan pulled luhan's wrist down and groaned. "i get it, they did some gay fanservice and you're stalking the internet for more." he whined. luhan looked like he was about to say something but something else suddenly came up to him. "what do you mean, you were busy?" he asked, puzzled why the younger was busy on his free day; usually yifan would just be on the counch binge watching movies. the taller of them sighed as he realized his slip-up. it didn't matter that much, but still.

"look, prepare for a long ride which isn't that long, actuall-you get my point. so, i was going through my contactlist and at the end of my list, i found this random korean number which i didn't recognize at all. so i texted them, and i deadass got a 'new phone who dis' in return, like excuse me? but i was bored and was interested so we began chatting and like we called and shit too. after we called he recognized my voice. his name is apparently kim jaewoo and he's in a band with eight other members; which is a fuckton if you ask me. and we're meeting in two weeks, because apparently we had each other's number by accident." he explained, with a few pauses here and there to breathe. luhan slowly nodded as he took in all of the information and then extended out his hand. "i wanna talk to him." he grinned, yifan sighed; he knew he had to comply, luhan would text him even if he didn't comply. yifan handed him his phone but not before reading what 'jaewoo' sent and informing him.

[ jaewoo: lmao what. is he a fanboy lol ]

[ you: yes he is and he is also luhan and rlly scary and next to me and wants to talk to u idk what or why and tbh i think he's gonna delete the messages bc he always does when he talks to someone on my phone if his phone is dead or something but ok good luck ]

[ you: hi~ this is luhan! also lmao i will indeed delete these messages. ^^ ]

[ jaewoo: hi im jaewoo lol. ]

[ you: you rlly couldn't come up with something else ? ]

[ jaewoo: What did you think? ]

[ jaewoo: About the 'Xiuhun' moment. ]

[ jaewoo: It was actually Minseok's idea; surprising, I know. ]

[ you: yknow i was about to ask why ur doing this but F U CK MYEONIE IDK MAN I WAS SO OFFENDED AND HURT LIKE HOW COULD YOU GUYS BETRAY ME ]

[ jaewoo: And that was exactly the plan lol. I'll tell them about it. Y'know, you should ask him if you can come along too. I'm already bringing the rest of the members, so it'd be nice if you can come too. Maybe even Tao if he's up for it. ]

[ you: i will. you know me, myeonie; i will somehow convince yifan to take me and tao as well ;) ]

[ jaewoo: Nice, look forward to seeing you threw again. I mean, it's bound to be awkward and I'm probably going to get punched or punch someone. But it's better than staying on bad terms forever, right? ]

[ you: im gonna cry myeonie ur so mature holy shit ily ]

[ you: bUT ANYWAYS YOUR HAIR LOOKS SO GOOD ? ]

[ jaewoo: wAIT REALLY THANKS HYUNG I THOUGHT IT WAS PRETTY BOLD I MEAN I NEVER WOULD- ME AND JONGDAE WERE LIKE "this comeback we need to go all out" AND TADA ]

[ you: jongdae? you mean, that hoe who tried to steal one of men aka minseok aka god ??? ]

[ jaewoo: yes btw dont tell him but i have him saved as "aHH WAEEEE" bc fuck i think im gonna go dead by his "ah wae" hyung ]

[ you: LMAOO ]

[ you: yknow i never thought i'd miss that sound :') ]

[ jaewoo: Hyung... ]

[ you: but the past is in the past! and there's no undo button, now is there? let's just have as much fun as we can over 2 weeks ! <3 ]

[ you: i think igtg now myeonie.. yifan is looking annoyed lol. i love you and all of the members, take care! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 EXO FIGHTING! ]

[ jaewoo: We love you too, hyung~ Luhan fighting! ]

[ jaewoo: lmao it was nice to meet u luhan ]

[ you: nice to meet u too jaewoo, i got ur number memorized so i'll save ur contact ! ]

[ jaewoo: nicee ]

luhan smiled and could feel his heart sink as he began deleting the messages before his conversation with 'jaewoo'. he handed the phone back to yifan, who took it back eagerly and started reading the conversation; or what was left of it. "what did you talk about?" yifan asked. "nothing much, but he seems nice; i wanna meet him, yifan." luhan smiled. yifan's eyes widened before sighing. "sure, i suppose. we're meeting august 14th." he informed luhan who immediately noted it in his phone. "got it. anyways, how aren't you freaking out? didn't you see their latest comeback yet?" yifan knew he was going to ask that sooner or later. he shook his head which made luhan gasp, rather loudly too. "how the fuck not!? you're gonna die, man. junmyeon looks like a fucking meal!" luhan immediately began searching for junmyeon's pictures this comeback on his phone.

yifan rolled his eyes, this happened everytime luhan was in his house. they would freak out about how their exes looked and search op shirtless pictures of them before opening a bottle of wine and then spilling their fantasies and regrets. once again, luhan's phone was shoved into yifan's face. and this time, yifan quite enjoyed it too. a picture of junmyeon was to be seen; his brown hair all fluffy and a relaxed expression on his face. sadly for yifan, luhan took his phone back and immediately pushed it back. a video named "EXO - THE EVE - SUHO FOCUS" began playing and yifan would be lying if he said he didn't pop a boner."damn.." he managed to get out, his throat suddenly felt like a desert. luhan only nodded with a sympathetic look on his face and patted yifan's back. "i know, i know." he comforted.

they talked a bit about their schedules and about meeting 'jaewoo', when yifan spoke up. "luhan, i don't wanna get drunk today, sorry. plus, i still wanna chat with jaewoo." he confessed; yifan felt sorry but was soon filled with relief when the older answered. "that's okay, yifan! i'm actually kinda busy today.. i have a meeting in about an hour or so, so i need to go!" they stood up and yifan guided him on the familiar path to the door. luhan hugged the taller, standing on his tippy toes to make himself taller. yifan returned the hug with a gummy smile. "goodbye, lu-gē. take care, and be safe on your way to the meeting." he spoke softly as he let go of the older. "you take care too, yifan. bye!" yifan hurriedly made his way over to his car, the weather still hadn't cleared up. once luhan reached his car, yifan waved at him and closed the door. he sighed and walked to his room again; picking up his phone and opening imessage.

[ you: what did u both talk about lol ]

[ jaewoo: secret lmao. but we'll all meet, right? ]

[ you: with all u mean us three right? ]

[ jaewoo: bruh who else is there. anyways i think i gotta go, jungmo woke up. ttyl ! ]

[ you: ttyl! ]

yifan smiled to himself before putting his phone on charger and laying it down on the bedside table next to him. it would be nice meeting jaewoo, he thought. "but why did luhan act so suspicious?" he wondered out loud. what did luhan know, that he didn't, yifan thought to himself. it could be, of course, that he was acting paranoid. but yifan had known luhan over 5 years now, he knew his friend inside out. yifan shrugged it off; even if luhan was acting suspicious, it wasn't yifan's problem. maybe luhan knew who jaewoo was? "ugh shut up." he whined to himself. yifan was way too tired for this now. the male shut his eyes and sleep came over him almost immediately. and if it weren't for the sudden realization that today was august 5th, he would've stayed asleep. "fuck!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope y'all liked that little twist ! ;)))
> 
> also lol i dont think anyone wants to know about this but ayyyyyyyyy  
> anyways i bought the war and al1 in germany and got kai's photocard and i deadass screamed "rUdE" after i saw him in his glory, shirt exposing his cHeSt i mean my bias is junmyeon but i nUTTED  
> anyways what i mean to say is, EXO SOLD QUADRUPLE MILLION DON'T Y'ALL LOVE STANNING LEGENDS LIKE WOW ALSO KRIS' NEW MV? IM SHOOK ??? LIKE W O W
> 
> ok lets end this now  
> thank u so much for reading and plz comment bc no matter how short they are they like, make my day-no wee-no mo-no yea-no life.  
> yeah. comments just make my life :)


	5. swaggy t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE LIKE EXO HAD ME SHOOK FOR 6 DAYS AND IM PREPARING FOR SCHOOL WHICH MEANS GD'S CONCERT IS COMING CLOSER
> 
> BUT OKAY PLEASE CURSE @ ME IN THE COMMENTS IF U WANT TO UGH PLEASE ENJOY THIS SHIT PIECE OF A CHAPTER

yifan's eyes immediately went to his jet black phone and unpugged it from the charger. the tall male quickly unlocked his phone; quickly as in frustrated that touch id wasn't in his favor today so settling for typing his passcode instead; 'kriswho'. he resisted the urge to open instagram and went to imessage again where he tapped on 'jaewoo' faster than you could sing sehun's lines. yifan quickly typed his sudden realization to the younger.

[ you: uHMMM ]

[ you: AUGUST 14TH IS LIKE IN 9 DAYS ]

[ you: THATS A REALLY CLOSE DONT YOU THINK ]

thankfully, yifan's anxiety came to an end as he saw the three dots appearing. sike, it worsened. 

[ jaewoo: BRUH CHILL ITS FINE bc i look forward to meeting you luhan and tao ]

"holup what?" yifan questioned out loud, before letting out a scream and cursing a certain deer-like tall male. yifan immediately tapped on the back button and opened his conversation with luhan.

[ you: WHAT THE FUCK LU ]

[ luhan: first of all, i'm older. second of all, i'm older. ]

[ you: WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME TAO IS GOING WITH ]

[ luhan: turns out,, he had jaewoo's number too. ]

[ luhan: i'm starting to think it's someone from our trainee days maybe? someone we can't remember. ]

[ you: ok thats smart bUT ME AND TAO ARE STILL AWKWARD SOMETIMES. LIKE I LOVE THE GUY AND I FORGAVE HIM BUT- ]

[ luhan: listen up you fucking egg y'all can get closer now so shut your twink ass the fuck up ]

[ you: wow thanks for the compliment and advice really appreciate it luhan ]

[ luhan: i know you're being sarcastic but i can tell you know that it's actually a good idea for you two to bond ]

[ you: i hate you ]

[ luhan: can't relate, why would you want to hate me? ]

[ you: SHSKJFL ]

[ you: anyways gotta me ]

[ luhan: oh my god ]

yifan's shoulder were still shaking with quiet chuckles leaving his pouty lips. he entered the conversation with 'jaewoo' again and quickly replied.

[ you: ok im back srry to gtg so quickly w/o warning ]

[ you: apparently luhan didnt tell me tao was going with so i was shooketh ]

[ jaewoo: lmao its chill ]

[ jaewoo: almost typed chilp there for a moment ]

[ you: LMAO ]

[ jaewoo: anyways dont stress about tao and dont stress also i'm pretty sure i can recognize you so dont stress about that either ]

[ you: okay but can i stress about our meeting place though ]

truth is, yifan thought about it. but he settled for a park conveniently next to his hotel; just in case if jaewoo turned out to be an actual old pervy man with a surprisingly great sense of humor. 

[ jaewoo: FUC K ]

[ you: lmao dont stress. ]

[ jaewoo: shut the fuck kris wu yifan kevin li jiaheng or whatever your name is ]

[ you: S T OP ]

[ you: disrespekt aside there's a park next to my hotel ]

[ jaewoo: what hotel u stayin in ]

[ you: holiday inn and dont come @ me for my basic choice and it's next to the airport too so ]

[ jaewoo: SKKFKFL I PICKED HOLIDAY INN TOO ]

[ you: oh my god ]

[ you: okay since idk what u look like, try to avoid me bc i dont wanna ruin the surprise i rlly like surprises and i wanna be shook when i see u ]

[ jaewoo: oh you'll be shook. i guarantee that you'll be shook. ]

"why is he using periods all of a sudden?" the chinese male was taken aback by the sudden change of 'jaewoo's' way of texting. was the korean male trying to imply something? or was yifan simply thinking about it too much?

[ you: nice lmao ]

[ jaewoo: anyways tell me what u'll wear or some shit bc how the fuck am i supposed to recognize you from the back ]

[ you: oh ]

"fuck." yifan threw his phone on his bed and quickly made his way over to his closet, taking a quick look before deciding on his white hoodie and black skinny jeans with his black coat on top. 

[ you: ok so uhm. lemme just send the pic to you lol ]

he quickly laid to clothes on his bed and had no problems with getting the right angle thanks to his long limbs. he snapped a picture of his outfit and immediately send it to 'jaewoo'.

[ you have sent 1 picture to jaewoo ]

[ jaewoo: alright got it. ]

[ jaewoo: you'll look like every male kpop idol at an airport. ]

[ you: SHUT THE FUCK UP SJFFLSL ]

[ jaewoo: chill did u choke again ]

[ you: ohmygod ]

[ jaewoo: anyways you've heard my voice so i'll probably be like "surprise." or some shit lmao ]

[ you: okayy ]

[ jaewoo: anyways jungmo is threatening to strip me (dont ask he's weird ok? ) if i dont cuddle w/him since he wants to and this son of a bitch wont shut up once i cuddle w/him so uhm,, i'll ttyl? ]

[ you: okay ttyl ]

yifan would be lying if he said he didn't feel slightly jealous; he didn't know if it was because that jaewoo was giving attention to someone else or that he was cuddling with someone else. it didn't matter which it was because he shouldn't be feeling this way in the first place. or was he possibly falling in- yifan shook his head. "impossible. why the fuck would i fall in love with a korean stranger i haven't even met and don't even know that well?" he questioned his brain out loud and face-palmed. now, what should he do to kill time? yifan put his phone aside and went to the living room again to be greeted by the sight of minzhe making ramen for the two of them. yifan thanked him and the two of them ate their meal in silence.

"hey, where are my big suitcases i use for when i go overseas?" yifan asked as he put his bowl aside and after minzhe finished his own bowl. "i think they're in the guest room." his guard answered. "okay.." yifan stretched out 'okay', confused as to why his suitcases would be in the guest room. he made his way over to the guest room and quickly spotted his dark gray suitcase and grabbed it before going back to his room again. he closed the door out of habit and opened the suitcase after throwing it onto his bed. he made his way over to his closet, opening it. yifan stared at his closet for a while but after a few minutes he threw 3 pairs of jeans and 5 pairs of hoodies and t-shirts in his suitcase. he threw in his sleepwear and two of his bomber jackets just in case it was windy. which was bullshit since it's august. yifan zipped up his suitcase after putting in his make-up, skin care products and other necessities inside. 

he put his suitcase next to his bedside drawer and fell onto his bed, letting out a sound similar to groan and a sigh at the same time. he checked the time on his phone and raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "how is it 8pm already?" yifan wondered out loud, he finished chatting with 'jaewoo' around 7pm, then he had his meal. oh. that's what took so long. his eyes almost skipped the notification, telling him he got a text from luhan and tao; who were now in a groupchat. all three of them. great, this couldn't go wrong at all, he thought to himself before opening the text. 

[ luhan has changed the groupchat-name to "who needs exo when u have jackie chan ]

[ tao: but i need exo ]

[ you: but,, ]

[ you: black and white ]

[ luhan: a&b ]

[ you: that's my style ]

[ luhan: let me be ]

[ you: swaggy t ]

[ luhan: that's me ]

[ you: you know me ]

[ luhan: haha ]

[ tao: I HATE ALL OF YOU MOM AND SEHUN WOULDN'T TREAT ME THIS WAY ]

[ luhan: FUCK I MISS SEHUN ]

[ luhan: wait i know who u mean by mama but,, ]

[ luhan: careless careless ]

[ you: no dont please i want death ]

[ luhan: stop lying all of us know you want suho's ass/dick/thighs idk what mood ur in rn ]

[ you: ... wow. ]

[ tao: DONT TALK ABOUT MOM IN THAT WAY ]

[ you: ...i want his thighs ]

[ tao: N O ]

[ luhan: lmao u emo shit what happened ]

[ luhan: u only miss his thighs when ur gay and sad ]

[ you: BECAUSE I AM ]

[ you: i think i might have a crush on jaewoo ]

[ tao: does he excite your ring ding dong, gē? ]

[ luhan: HAHAHAHAHAHA ]

[ luhan: ZITAO I LOVE YOU MY CHILD ]

[ tao: i'm no ones child except mom and maybe sometimes yifan-gē's child ]

[ you: thank u AND WHAT THE FUCK ZITAO ]

[ you: he does not in any way make my ring ding dong excited ]

[ luhan: does he make u want to beat ur meat ]

[ you: I HATE ALL OF YOU AND I WANT TO GO BACK TO CANADA ]

[ luhan: we will. in like 8 days??? idk lmao ] 

[ tao: im screaming ]

[ luhan: ew what are you? baekhyun? ]

[ you: dont do zitao like that ]

[ tao: you guys are mean baekhyun is amazing compared to you guys i miss baekhyun i miss mom i miss sehun i even miss kyungsoo's glares ]

[ you: i miss your mom too tbh ]

[ you: like the last time i've had sex was MONTHS ago ]

[ luhan: cant relate. yknow looking feminine is kinda handy if u need to get laid but sm wont u. ]

[ you: did you just admit that you crossdress and go to korea only to get laid? ]

[ tao: i wish i was that extra ]

[ you: tao you are more extra than me and luhan combined ]

[ tao: mY lIpS aRe bLeEdInG ]

[ luhan: cHiCkEn iS nOt mY sTyLe ]

[ you: ha ha ha i am laughing so much ]

[ luhan: lmao gotta kris tho ]

[ tao: me too gotta luhan ]

[ you: smh see y'all over idk how many days lmao ]

yifan closed his phone with a lazy smile on his face, showing his gums. luhan and tao never failed to cheer up the ravenette. he laid his phone next to him on hid bed and sighed; looking up to the ceiling. he began dozing off, thinking about luhan, tao and 'jaewoo'. "but what if it's actually someone i know?" yifan had to admit, the thought of 'jaewoo' actually being someone he knew, maybe even someone from exo, kept on popping up in the back of head. but yifan wouldn't be yifan if he wasn't stubborn and didn't listen to his intuition. but in the empty moments like these, he's fantasize and daydream of jaewoo actually being one of his former exo members. and he would be lying if he said it wasn't junmyeon most of the time. but it couldn't be possible. he blocked his number. 

little did he know, that contact saved as "my one and only" was his favorite chicken restaurant and that "fuckfuckfuck" was junmyeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL SEEN EXO'S TEASER  
> SO LIKE,, OUR (fandom) GOD AND SAVIOUR AKA EXOSEXO HAD THIS THEORY THAT EXODUS WASN'T THE END OF PATHCODE SO PATHCODE IS STILL BEING CONTINUED AND D A M N 
> 
> BUT THERES ALSO THIS THEORY THAT ALL THE MUSIC VIDEOS ARE IN REVERSE AND DONT FORGET THE VCR OF EXOLUXION BC IT DEADASS HAD 'GOING CRAZY' AND IM JUST WONDERING HOW LONG LEE SOOMAN HAD PLANNED EXO JISOOS CHRIST MAN
> 
> anyways yell @ me in the comments if you want to talk about exo's teaser and lee sooman


	6. exo's nudes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHJDKDL  
> (also im sorry if lay seems ooc ;-;; )
> 
> the comments on the last chapter im-  
> i almost cried lmao ask my friend if you want to  
> i love every each fucking reader even if you're thinking "use capital letters you hoe" or "stop swearing so much i hate this fanfic and i hate this author" IT DOESNT MATTER I LOVE YOU  
> anyways please enjoy this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it ♥️♥️♥️

"what the fuck, yifan. i can't believe you slept like this." were the beautiful words that woke yifan up from his sleep. he was met with the judging face of his guard, minzhe. "good morning to you too, minzhe." he greeted, sarcasm evident in his voice. "it's 2 pm and your phone's been buzzing like crazy anyways, your cereal is next to you. i'm going out for groceries, i'll be back in an hour or so." minzhe informed, hands on his hips; he waved his goodbye to yifan and walked out of his room. yifan nodded and faked a smile. once minzhe left, he bolted up and reached for his phone only to be met with countless notifications of luhan, ''who needs exo when u have jackie chan" and 'jaewoo'. he opened his phone and checked the messages he got from 'jaewoo'.

[ jaewoo: ayo waddup krease ]

[ jaewoo: sorry i think im funny and i watched some videos of u to get to know u better lmao ]

[ jaewoo: oh wait r u asleep ]

[ jaewoo: its like 1 pm tho ]

[ jaewoo has sent 1 voice message ]

yifan's eyes widened before smiling and tapping on the message. "bastard wake up, it's almost 2 pm." a now-familiar voice came out of his phone's speakers. yifan's gums were showing now and he typed back his response.

[ you: i lived bitch ]

[ jaewoo: omg i love that meme anyways good fucking morning i thought you finally died after choking on something again ]

[ you: how kind of you. ]

[ jaewoo: i know i know ]

[ jaewoo: anyways we have like 8 days left don't we? ]

[ you: STOP REMINDING ME AND YES ]

[ you: wait i need to shower and have breakfast lmao ]

 

[ jaewoo: bruh ]

yifan closed his phone and made his way to the bathroom. he took off his clothes on his way to the bathroom, so his clothes were scattered around the house; he knew he was gonna regret it but he couldn't give less of a fuck. yifan removed his boxers once he entered his bathroom. he stepped into the shower after adjusting it to a satisfactory temperature. he quickly washed his hair with the same shampoo he had been using since his sm-trainee days and washed his body. he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. yifan then made his way back to his bedroom, picking up his clothes along the way. he changed himself into a pair of sweatpants and a loose white t-shirt. he grabbed his phone and went back to the kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal.

yifan unlocked his phone and checked the messages he got from luhan. 

[ luhan: gooood morning ]

[ luhan: well it isn't a good morning for you but it is for me !!! ]

[ luhan: ask me what happened ]

[ luhan: fucking hoe stop having wet dreams and listen to my amazing story ] 

[ luhan: WAKE UP ]

[ luhan: ugh wake upppp ]

yifan chuckled and typed his response, and he knew luhan would reply immediately.

[ you: what happened ]

[ luhan: i got nudes ]

okay, now yifan was interested.

[ you: whose? ]

[ luhan: e v e r y o n e ' s ]

[ you: wdym everyone ]

[ luhan: so like me and tao are still in contact with exo right so well you know how everyone loves me and i asked for jongin's nudes bc you know how hot jongin is even though sehun and minseok are my main hoes but then it turned into an abs/dick comparing contest and now i have everyone's nudes even jongdae's y u c k ]

[ yifan: what the fuck ]

[ luhan: also baekhyun is a top ]

[ yifan: WHAT THE FUCK ]

[ luhan: ikr but his dick is bigger than chanyeol and yeol even admitted he's a bottom ]

[ luhan: thats some strong-flavoured tea, i know ]

[ yifan: u send ur nudes too didnt u ] 

[ luhan: bruh i was the one who started it anyways im gonna fuck all of exo next time i go to korea bc i get ur obsession with myeonie's thighs now ]

[ yifan: i will pretend as if i didn't read that ]

[ luhan: read the messages in our gc you egg ]

[ yifan: luhan u literal fucking stick istg if u call me egg one more time ]

yifan then checked the 'wonderful' messages he got from "who needs exo when u have jackie chan".

[ luhan: tao i have exo's nudes ]

[ tao: i don't need to see my mom's dick ]

[ tao: but snapchat me that pussy if you know what i mean ]

[ luhan: ay man i got'chu ;))) ]

[ tao: my mom's dick is bigger than my own ]

[ luhan: sehun's is bigger ]

[ tao: bruh i know ]

[ luhan: oh i forgot lmao ]

[ tao: nah its fine ]

[ luhan: bruh how could i forget our threesome ]

[ tao: LMAO I FORGOT FUCK ]

[ you: luhan why did you want me to see this you sick fuck ]

[ tao: welcome to our conversation about exo's bodies, yifan. ]

[ you: i don't wanna be welcomed ]

[ luhan: k leave sINCE THATS THE ONLY THING YOU SEEM TO DO ]

[ tao: luhan shut the fuck up i was the last to leave i should say those words ]

[ tao: k leave sINCE THATS THE ONLY THING YOU SEEM TO DO ]

[ you: i hate you ]

[ tao: i don't care i'm mom's child after all ]

[ luhan: i love you zitao ]

[ tao: love you too lu-gē ]

[ you: you know what, i will fucking leave this gc ]

[ tao: k bye r u gonna sue us too ]

[ luhan: HAHAHAHA ]

[ you: b i t c h ]

[ you: ugh im gonna be so annoyed in canada ]

[ luhan: but ur meeting jaewoo ]

[ tao: oh yeah i forgot yifan-gē's coming along too ]

[ you: tao i wish i could disown you again and jaewoo is probably the only good thing about that trip :') ]

[ luhan: bruh you're so cheesy like someone get us a fondue set but dont bother to get cheese bc we have yifan ]

[ you: that was highly specific ]

[ luhan: i want some cheese and im hungry there you have your confession ]

[ tao: can we put yixing in this gc ]

[ luhan: he's still in exo ]

[ yifan: hell no ]

[ tao: we can change the name to chinese kings and yifan ]

[ luhan: lets add yixing ]

[ luhan set the group-chat name to "chinese kings and yifan" ]

[ luhan added unknown to this groupchat ] 

yifan sighed and saved yixing's number into his contacts.

[ yixing: i agree with the name but i don't wanna be in a gc with any of you with the exception of luhan and tao maybe ]

[ yixing: what i mean is i refuse to be in a groupchat with that bad-acting, horrible-rapping, tall as a skyscraper, bitching traitor ]

[ yixing: aka """"kris wu"""" ]

[ luhan: LMAO ]

[ tao: i love you yixing ]

[ yixing: i love me too ]

[ you: listen here you stoned cunt ]

[ you: if you can't handle that i'm in this gc, then leave right now ] 

[ luhan: no he stays yifan i'll fucking remove you ]

[ you: s i g h ]

[ yixing: why was i put into this anyways ] 

[ yixing: one gc with luhan is enough ]

[ yixing: i don't wanna be in two ]

yifan actually snorted at that, making him almost choke on his cereal. after almost-choking, he realized he had a few unread messages from 'jaewoo' and decided to check them out.

[ jaewoo: why is there not a wikihow page about how to kill someone in china ]

[ jaewoo: not you ]

[ jaewoo: i promise ]

[ you: lmao wtf happened ]

[ jaewoo: nothing major ]

[ you: is it luhan ]

[ jaewoo: y e s ]

[ you: what happened ]

[ jaewoo: he's complaining about me being closer to exo's sehun ]

[ jaewoo: bc he isnt allowed to be in korea ]

[ jaewoo: well boohoo lulu ]

[ you: im gonna use that now ]

[ jaewoo: lmao go ahead ]

[ jaewoo: anyways igtg pack and buy presents for y'all so im going shopping bye ]

[ you: bye take care ]

yifan finally checked out his groupchat again since his phone wouldn't stop vibrating.

[ luhan: yixing you bitch ]

[ yixing: fight me ]

[ yixing: and i would love to see how since i'm in korea bitch ]

[ luhan: i have your nudes ]

[ yixing: and i have yours ]

[ luhan: touché ]

[ luhan: but i don't care bc i have a nice dick ]

[ yixing: you literal stick you don't have abs you're just a skeleton with skin e a t m o r e ]

[ luhan: SHUT UP AND CHECK MY IG I HAVE ABS RIGHT TAO ]

[ tao: you may have abs but you still need to eat more ]

[ luhan: i'll eat your soul you brat ]

[ you: i wasn't aware satansoo was in this gc ]

[ yixing: LMAO ]

[ you: guys plz recommend me stuff bc im bored ]

[ tao: how about badly injuring yourself so i can have your money ]

[ you: how about no ]

[ yixing: how about moving to space ]

[ you: im working on it ]

[ luhan: get laid ]

[ you: no ]

[ tao: luhan i think he's saving himself for jaewoo ]

[ yixing: bruh i thought he wasn't real ]

[ luhan: I TOLD YOU YIXING ]

[ you: look ] 

[ you: all i have is a slight crush ]

[ you: nothing more nothing less ]

[ tao: no he makes your ring ding dong ring excited ]

[ luhan: TAO MY NOT OFFICIAL GRANDCHILD I LOVE YOU ]

[ tao: thx lyt ]

[ luhan: no one who care about me ]

[ yixing: what did i miss when did yifan get a boner why is luhan singing mama all of nowhere i was here to whole time but somehow i feel like i wasn't ]

[ luhan: bruh u high again ]

[ yixing: high on ur love bby ;) ]

[ luhan: is that what you say to krystal ]

[ yixing: yes ]

[ yixing: why ]

[ luhan: i dont get you ]

[ you: you know what else you dont get? ]

[ tao: dick? ]

[ you: yes tao ]

[ you: these are the moments i can call you my child ]

[ tao: daddy ]

[ you: S TOP ]

[ luhan: funny how you said "s top" even though its obvious you're a bottom jiaheng ]

[ you: what the fuck why are you using my birth name in scared ]

[ yixing: im still shook about how many names you have like what why ]

[ you: thanks yixing ]

[ yixing: you're welcome ]

[ tao: guys i gotta pack bc im leaving one day earlier so gotta luhan ]

[ luhan: oh shit i gotta pack too gotta kris ]

[ yixing: wait are all of you are meeting jaewoo ]

[ you: uh huh ]

[ yixing: oh ok ]

[ yixing: shit i gotta tao fuck ]

[ you: no im bored dont leave me ]

yifan sighed. he was really, really, really bored. he decided to text 'jaewoo' really quickly.

[ you: hey im bored and i want yoonho's number because he seems nice ]

to his surprise, 'jaewoo' replied rather quickly.

[ jaewoo has sent one contact ]

yifan saved the contact and thanked 'jaewoo'.

[ you: hi this is kris aka jaewoo's friend who u interrogated ]

[ yoonho: OMG! Hiii~~ ]

[ yoonho: Wow, I'm..kinda shocked ]

[ you: please idk if its ur texting style but the correct grammar pisses me off ]

[ yoonho: k got it lmao ]

[ yoonho: it annoys me too dw ]

[ you: SHDHDJSKL TALK ABOUT A TWIST ]

[ yoonho: im out shopping with jae-hyung actually ]

[ yoonho: he's buying everyone presents like the sugar daddy he is ]

[ yoonho: also hope u like gucci guilty bc hyung just bought it for u along with swiss chocolates ]

[ you: WHY DIDNT YOU STOP HIM FUCK WHAT SHOULD I GET HIM ]

[ yoonho: condoms ]

[ you: yoonho why aren't you as innocent as i thought you were ]

[ yoonho: woops ]

[ you: skdjskll i'll just get him a cute jumper or whatever ] 

[ yoonho: get it in pink, pastel preferably ]

[ yoonho: hyung is rlly rlly fucking cute in pink ]

[ yoonho: also break his heart and i'll break your legs ]

[ you: i thought you loved me ]

[ yoonho: i love hyung more ]

[ you: thats sweet also what does he look like ??? bc idk any!!!thing!!! ]

[ yoonho: cute, kinda tiny, brown wavy hair atm, if he wears his hair up he looks daddy af, if he wears his hair down he's like a cute bunny ]

[ you: okay fuck you're telling me he's exactly my type both in personality And looks??? ]

[ yoonho: i think you'll be surprised lol ]

yifan now was genuinely curious why he'll get so surprised. sure, he knew he was gonna be slightly surprised but why were the two of them repeating that word over and over. 

[ you: really? ]

[ yoonho: mhmm. he might look different from what you expect. ]

[ you: i'm not expecting that much, when i daydream he usually doesn't have a face ]

[ yoonho: thats creepy but ay same i daydream about my bias too ]

[ yoonho: anyways igtg bc hyung wants me to change into some clothes he picked for me bye kevin ]

[ you: WHEN WILL PEOPLE STOP ]

yifan smiled, gums showing and all. he knew he would be entertained by 'yoonho'. the day of going to canada was coming nearer and nearer. it made him slightly nervous and even a bit anxious. and yoonho wasn't helping either with his "you'll be surprised". yifan breathed out and made his way to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. he turned on the tv and watched a running man china episode that was playing. yifan went back to the coffee machine and nearly dropped the cup since it was too hot. he settled in the couch and ended up watching whatever movies and variety shows that were showing on the tv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can y'all believe i predicted the future  
> last night i wrote this (i always publish a day later after i finished the chapter to go over some final things)
> 
> and tao in his ig story deadass said "snapchat that pussy" and something else i didn't understand but i heard fisting 
> 
> anyways i love how tao and luhan are probs teaming up rn for a lu 2.0 !!1!1
> 
> ANYWAYS YELL AT ME IN THE COMMENTS ABOUT EXO'S REPACKAGE AND TO MY FELLOW EUROPEANS YOU'RE NOT ALONE


	7. yifan is too tall for airplanes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate myself for updating so late omg  
> but school started woo-fucking-hoo :')  
> i mean sure it's nice seeing my friends but no thanks texting is fine with me now give me back my 6 weeks of vacation
> 
> THIS!!! WAS!!! NOT!!! BETA-READ!!!

* * *

yifan couldn't stop shaking his leg in an anxious manner. it felt weird to think that he would be meeting the korean male known as 'jaewoo' tomorrow. yes, tomorrow. his flight took off at 8 pm but yifan was planning to leave at 4 pm. you could never be too early, he thought to himself with a slight smile. his guard was going with him, obviously. and minzhe thought yifan was insane when the latter stated at what time they would leave, wake-up and arrive at the airport. yifan's nerves skyrocketed when his phone went off, the familiar ringtone for facetime ringing. he picked up without hesitation but at least his nerves calmed when he saw the awfully familiar name.

"luhan what the fuck?" he 'greeted'. luhan rolled his eyes and flipper him off. "honestly i could ask you the same. it's almost midnight. why aren't you asleep? or...don't tell me- you couldn't sleep because of jaewoo!? how romantic!" luhan mocked in a high-pitched voice making yifan glare at the older through the screen. "tch, shut up. aren't you nervous as well? you're awake at this hour too." the male stated. luhan shrugged. "i'm not nervous, i just can't sleep. i'm excited!" he grinned. "is tao asleep?" yifan wondered out loud making luhan nod and flip his camera. the view focusing on a familiar figure under a beige-colored blanket. yifan gasped in a joking way.

"you guys had a sleepover and didn't invite me?" he clicked his tongue. luhan laughed, startling tao — who the camera still was fixed on — making the younger jump in his sleep and then turn onto his other side. "thanks for waking me up, lu-gē." tao groaned groggily, morning voice a bit hoarse. "anytime, zitao." luhan grinned. "rise and shine, princess." yifan grinned. "fuck you too, yifan-gē." tao stared towards the screen earning a snort from yifan who was screenshotting tao's morning face. "i can hear you making the screenshots, jerk." tao sighed, before yawning again. "anyways, have you guys packed and everything? plus, you guys need to go alone to the airport, or have to go all out with your disguise." the half-canadian male turned serious.

"don't worry, lu-gē's gonna crossdress. and..so am i." tao groaned at the last part. yifan cackled, head going back and all. "oh my god!" he yelled between laughs, once he calmed down, he had a dopey smile on his face. "fuck off, yifan." luhan sighed. "and yeah we packed everything. how about you? what's your method of transportation and shit?" luhan asked back. "just taking the car to the airport along with minzhe. he doesn't trust me to go alone." yifan shrugged. tao squaled suddenly, surprising his elders. "the fu-" luhan almost swore at him. "we're meeting jaewoo!!!" he smiled happily. luhan and yifan couldn't help but break into a smile. both having very, very different reasons of course. "that's right. but yifan, will we meet at the airport? once we've gone through the gates and are waiting for our plane or before that?" luhan asked.

"i was thinking we could meet after we've gone through the passport control? though, you guys need to throw your diguise away at the aiport. so luhan, take your guard with you." yifan instructed. tao who was half-asleep, since it was near 1 am now, nodded slowly. "zitao, go to sleep. it's fine." yifan couldn't help but smile. tao smiled back and thanked him before going back to sleep and cuddling luhan like a koala. luhan smiled before turning back to yifan again. "you're right. that's why i'm taking 6 in total. 4 of them are going with us to canada if that's okay?" luhan answered. "of course." yifan smiled. "hey, i can see you're getting sleepy too. lu-gē, it's fine to go to sleep. we'll meet each other tomorrow around 5 pm. rest well." yifan said his goodbye and so did luhan before the both of them hung up.

apparently, 'jaewoo' had texted him in the hour yifan spent talking to his friends. he opened his imessage with a sleepy smile.

[ jaewoo: hey ]

[ jaewoo: i cant wait to meet u tbh ]

[ jaewoo: also idk if i told u this already but my members r going with me ]

[ you: u didnt but yay i wanted to meet yoonho ]

[ jaewoo: and that chinese stoned guy is going too so y'all can talk in mandarin and swear at me if you want to ]

[ you: look i may be a bitch but im not that big of a bitch ]

[ jaewoo: HSJDKSL M E ]

[ you: anyways,, i look forward to meeting u :) ]

[ jaewoo: thats the sweetest thing u've ever said and me too!!! <333 ]

[ jaewoo: yoonho's rlly excited to meet u~ ]

[ jaewoo: but he's more sleepy atm and so am i so,, ]

[ you: yeah me too, gn. ]

[ jaewoo: gn yifan ]

yifan closed his phone with a sigh. his eyelids felt heavy. he decided to say 'fuck it', and sleep in his normal attire. he crawled under the covers in a fetus position and sleep took over yifan like a warm blanket. little did he know he that warm blanket would be taken away from him and leave him in the cold, confused and scared; little did he know his dream about 'jaewoo' being one of the exo members was reality.

"wake up. i thought you said you wanted to leave early? it's almost 4 pm, yifan. at what time did you even sleep?" minzhe's light annoyed voice woke yifan up from his very, very deep slumber. yifan stretched and blinked a few times before almost screaming. "what!?" yifan bolted from the bed, and ran to the bathroom, pushing minzhe out of his way. "li jiaheng, i am this close to quitting!" minzhe yelled. "yeah, love you too!" yifan yelled back as he stripped himself from his clothes. he stepped into the shower and quickly washed himself up. once he was done with showering, brushing his teeth and his makeup, he went to his bedroom. he changed into the outfit he had planned to wear today and rushed to the kitchen where minzhe looked at him with an annoyed look and handed him his breakfast; some cereal and a few vitamins. "i already handed our luggage to cheongmin. hurry up and don't choke." his guard told him.

yifan nodded and quickly finished his bowl of cereal. "don't worry, i've put all of your neccesities in your backpack." minzhe added and handed him said bag. he slung the bag over one shoulder and the two walked to the car after putting on their shoes. minzhe rode shotgun whereas yifan sat in the back; checking all of his social media, and keeping imessage as last. "seatbelt?" minzhe looked back at him. yifan nodded and showed him the seatbelt wrapped around himself. the car took off, it'd take about a good 45 minutes to get there, considering the traffic and all. he finally got to imessage; 2 messages from 'jaewoo' and 3 from luhan.

he decided to check luhan's first.

[ luhan: good morning princess ]

[ luhan: we'll be there at 4pm instead is that ok? ]

[ luhan: yo its 4pm now where ya at? ]

[ you: i slept in... ]

[ you: but i'm in the car now ]

[ you: we'll be there in 30. ]

[ you: you can go past passport controle w/tao ]

[ you: i'll join you guys quickly. and wear masks !!! ]

[ luhan: got it. also, don't sleep too late from now? k? ]

[ you: alright ]

yifan smiled and then checked the messages he got from 'jaewoo'.

[ jaewoo: i have a feeling we're gonna board the same plance bc remember when u told me that ur plane would make a stop in korea? i doubted it at first but my plane takes off at the same time yours does in korea ]

[ jaewoo: it doesn't matter bc i took economy anyway and i'm wearing a mask + beanie + sunglasses + scarf so ayy ]

yifan didn't know what he was feeling now; scared? excited? it didn't matter anyways. he was meeting 'jaewoo' in canada. not in the plane.

[ you: omg well i slept in so uhmmm,, i'm in the car now omw to the airport ]

yifan closed his phone and looked out of his window. the cars were passing by at a quick speed, some were definitely passing the allowed speed and some were way too down under the allowed speed. he got his earphones out of one of his bag's pockets and inserted them in his phone. he opened spotify and put his playlist on shuffle; tao's new song, huh? yifan smiled, the tune was quite calming. after about 10 minutes, his phone buzzed. "luhan." he read softly.

[ luhan: yoo me and zitao passed passport control ]

[ you: okkkk,, i'll be there in 15 minutes i think ]

and he was correct. after 15 minutes, his korean driver; cheongmin dropped them off at the airport. yifan had his mask, and his cap on; completely hiding his identity. and minzhe was wearing the exact same as well, so they wouldn't come off as suspicious. it was 4.30 pm now, he checked on his phone that was surprisingly still 87%. minzhe and yifan dropped their luggage quickly off and got past the passport controle — thankfully the guards weren't that problematic about his attempt to hide his identity — and everything quickly. they stood nearby a bench and yifan told minzhe that he was going to call luhan. he opened his contactlist and searched for luhan before dialing the older.

"hey, lu-gē?" he asked. "mhmm? you here?" luhan asked back, the sound of people talking faint on the background. "yeah i'm nearby...etude house. that make-up store." yifan looked at his surroundings and answered. "okay nice, i'll be there within a minute, i think i can see you and minzhe from here." luhan responded and yifan hung up. luhan stuck to his word and in about half a minute, two tall — not as tall as yifan but tall — figures came closer. tao was probably the one runni- scratch that. that's definitely tao, yifan thought. the younger wrapped his arms around the taller tightly. "gē, i missed you!" he whisper-yelled, ans kissed yifan's cheeks. the sound of a camera going off was way too loud and both of them turned to luhan with an annoyed look. luhan shrugged and pointed to minzhe who just whistled and looked the other way.

"hey, the gates are being revealed in a few minutes, let's walk towards their direction." minzhe spoke for what seemed like the first time in 3 hours; oh wait it was. yep, the three ex-members wouldn't shut their enthuastic asses the fuck up, which probably pissed off minzhe. but yifan didn't care. luhan nodded and led the group of four to the gates and all of them froze to look at the gigantic screen above them. "g3." tao read out loud and the boys immediately started walking towards said gate. thankfully they were quite early, which meant they were early in the row, which meant yifan could stop stressing his ass off. it didn't matter anyways since they all took business class but still. the personnel surprisingly didn't recognize them and let them board the plane safely.

yifan had to bend to fit through the quite small airplane door, earning a few chuckles from the stewardesses and his friends. he sighed as he let himself collapse on the window-seat. luhan hit his arm lightly. "i'm joining you." he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and the taller groaned. having no serivce was enough of an pain in the ass but now luhan wanted to sit next to him?

this flight was going to be absolute hell for yifan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i lowkey leave to go to the airport like 4-6 hours before take-off because i want to be early and go shopping since shit in airports are way cheaper yes i'm THAT person
> 
> aNYWAYS!!! luhan and lay interacting at that charity event bazaar-something !!! y e s !!!  
> my ot12 heart is dying ugh  
> also we did it, guys!!! exo is first in both categories in soribada !!! i love this fandom so much,, i swear all exo-l's are amazing (with the exception of those toxic ones
> 
> BTW CONGRATS ON EXO-L's FIRST WIN!!1!!1 
> 
> i'd like to thank out fanbase,, anti's,, for always hating and dragging us when no one else was there to hate on us !!1!


	8. tao’s a child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT BETA-READ PLEASE CORRECT ME IF YOU SEE ANY MISTAKES !!!
> 
> guess who finally switched to fucking "rich text" bc i finally figured out what the fuck it was and how the fuck it worked
> 
> also P L E A S E yell at me in the comments idk bout what it could be about how your day went or your math problems,, since i'm glad to say i've been getting """slightly""" better in maths but k,, YELL @ ME IN THE COMMENTS !!!

yifan hissed as luhan gripped his wrist a bit  _too_ tight when the plane started taxiing towards the runway. "wo-woops. sorry, fan." luhan chuckled humorlessly, voice evidently filled with nerves. he still didn't understand why luhan was still so nervous about flying and still was so afraid of heights; when they were still a part of exo, they flied between korea and china all the time. and even more now for acting roles or whatever. back then they still had distractions but now all of them were alone, of course, yifan would never say that out loud. luhan's grip loosened a bit as they reached the runway and had to stand still for a bit.

despite getting permission to move towards the runway, they still hadn't gotten any permission to take off.

and yifan's wrists were feeling like they were being squished again once the plane started moving. yifan shot tao a look, who surprisingly was the most comfortable out of all of them — yep, even minzhe was scared to death — the youngest looked like he was lipsyncing some song. the plane started accelerating in speed and the passengers were getting pushed back into their seats by the change in speeds. "god fucking damn it, wh-why? i don't get wh-fuck, that-no please, god! fuck, i'm gonna die. yifan, we're go-gonna fucking die." yifan rolled his eyes before handing luhan his earphones and insering his own ones in as well.

yifan opened his spotify and shuffles his playlist. he hummed, satisfied at the current song that started playing; penomeco's hunnit. even if it was a collab with sm, it still sounded good to yifan. the korean rapper's tone was quite different and sounded unique. luhan, thankfully had calmed down after he put in his earphones. the plane was still climbing, but at least they had gone through the worst phase now. he turned the volume louder, not caring if anyone could hear his music — as long as his ears didn't hurt — yifan looked out of his window, admiring the night view of china. he let out a sigh, the view would be gone quickly. it was quite dark and it's not as if the seas were glow in the dark.

after about 45 minutes into the flight, the seatbelt sign turned off. yifan didn't hurry unlike tao but he did take it off after a few minutes the announcement was made. luhan, however was cursing the airline for being 'unlogical and not taking their passenger's safety seriously'. yifan filmed his entire quiet inner outburst, it made up as perfect blackmail material that would come up handy once, he was sure of it.

he decided to now finally make use of the small screen on the seat before him. the plane was already past the bright and refreshing lights. there were some k-drama's, some hollywood movies, some chinese movies. after about 5 minutes he decided on watching luhan's horror movie; the witness. he never had time to watch it, so why not? the first few 10 minutes, yifan was totally sucked in- until luhan's giggles interrupted him. "what the fuck, lu-gē." he sighed. "you know we have wifi, right?" luhan laughed at him with his phone between his two fingers. yifan locked his gaze upon said phone, seeing that indeed, there was wifi on the plane.

"sorry but fuck your movie in that case." yifan chuckled breathlessly in disbelief. he turned the screen off and quickly had his phone in hand — he'd put his phone on charger earlier when he found his seat — he unlocked his phone and yep- luhan was right. there was wifi. yifan typed in his flight number when he was sent to the airline's website and was connected, thankfully. he checked his social media first. luhan and tao were mainly the spam in his dm's in instagram. on twitter he didn't have any mutuals and just followed suho's fans- his weibo was quiet as well. — those were his private accounts, of course — for the next 20 minutes he spend his time on snapchat and instagram before an announcement rang. "good evening, passengers of flight 0798, this is your captain speaking. in about 30 minutes, we'll hit some minor turbelence. we strongly advise you to fasten your seatbelt. thank you."

yifan absorbed the information and fastened his seatbelt just like how the captain told him to. of course, tao beat him to it and was stressing poor minzhe the fuck out. luhan, who, overheard tao's exaggerated rambling grabbed yifan's wrist. this time tighter than before and started cursing at the airline, tao, korea and sm. he heard minzhe swear in danish — the guard was half-danish but moved to china when he was 8 — yifan rolled his eyes. he adjusted his pastel blue neck pillow and stretches slightly before pulling the plane-blanket to his chin and closing his eyes. yifan really, really didn’t want to deal with any of them.

when yifan woke up they were 9 hours into the flight. he knew he should’ve slept more the night before. but they still had 3 hours to go. he stretched out and turned his head to look at his friends. minzhe and luhan were asleep. tao looked like he just woke up as well, maybe a bit earlier than yifan. tao looked his way and yifan nodded with a sleepy smile. tao grunted but kindly smiled back at him. after about 20 minutes later, the stawardesses came with their trolley; handing out breakfast. yifan gently nudged luhan — minzhe woke 4 minutes after yifan — luhan blinked a few times and then yawned before narrowing his eyes to yifan. “what?” he mouthed. yifan rolled his eyes and pointed towards the steward and the sterwardess who were now giving out breakfast.

luhan, tao and minzhe all took coffee. yifan decided to go with tea — luhan joked about how he should spill it, earning an eyeroll from yifan and a laugh from tao — yifan found himself looking out of the window again. the sky a light blue with some clouds hanging in the air. the rest of the plane trip was pretty uneventful. with the exception of the plane making some slight wild movements since the airport was nearing closer and closer. luhan cursed again and this time tao joined him. and maybe a few other passengers. yifan didn’t know neither did he care. the tall male hadn’t taken out his earpods for a second.

he sighed as he felt the air pressure change slightly, as the plane dropped and dropped. at the sound of the tires coming in contact with the ground, luhan let out a silent curse and sighed out of relief. he couldn’t help but chuckle at that. yifan stretched his legs once again and awaited for them to taxi their way to where they needed to get off. “ladies and gentlemen. this is your captain speaking. we thank you for flying with air canada. you are allowed to remove your cabin luggage out of the cabin now.” luhan immediately rose out of his seat, but hit yifan lightly on his arm. 

he sighed and easily reached for the cabin, grabbing luhan’s luggage out of it and handing it to him. “don’t forget to put your masks on, guys.” minzhe reminded them. yifan nodded and raised his black mask. they quickly left the plane the moment they were allowed to and speed-walked to the passport procedure and everything. thankfully the airport wasn’t  _that_ crowded. the four of them made their way through security and were currently waiting for their other luggage. tao was growning everytime a suitcase that wasn’t his got added. minzhe already has his suitcase and so did luhan. yifan spotted his black suitcase and sighed in relief. not too long after that tao broke in laughter out of happiness at seeing his red suitcase.

thankfully, minzhe had rented a car for them. though they were taking the bus to the hotel first, since it wasn’t that far from the airport. the four of them slightly struggled to get their incredibly fucking large suitcases (read; tao’s suitcase) into the bus. luhan gasped and snapped his fingers. “guys, we can take our fucking masks off now.” he stated. tao ripped his mask off and put it away in the pocket of his ash grey coat. yifan hesitated. “you sure?” he replied. “yifan, it’s okay.” minzhe patted his shoulder. he nodded and removed his mask, so that it was only covering his chin now. they finally reached the hotel and stepped out after struggling with tao’s suitcase again.

yifan lead them to the reception and shot a look to them. luhan and tao were busy on their phones and minzhe was staring back at him. “hi, i would like to check in.” he spoke in fluent english. he heard tao mumble a “yifan-gē’s so cool.” and an “i’d wish you stop singing about your dick in english and started speaking normal, formal, good english, lu-gē.” which earned the youngest out of them a hit on the back of his head. “of course. what’s your surname, sir?” the receptionist replied with a kind smile on his face. ‘kyle’, yifan read.

”wu. w-u. two rooms with two single beds in each room, if i remember correctly.” he smiled back. kyle nodded and looked back at his computer, typing quickly on the white keyboard and looking back up at yifan; all in a few seconds. “rooms 696 and 697. the restaurant opens for breakfast at 5 am and opens for dinner at 5 pm.” he handed two keys two yifan which he accepted with a nod and a smile. “thank you.” yifan turned back to the three other and gave a short nod, motioning towards the elevator. the four of them walked towards the elevator and yifan heard a few familiar voices. it was probably his mind playing tricks on him again. “jongdae, if you make just a bit of noise, you’re sleeping outside.” jongdae’s a common name. “ah why.” and that’s a common phrase; though the extension was quite uncommon and yifan smiled in amusement.

luhan raised an eyebrow and tried to hide his smirk. “hey minzhe, can i ask you a few things. like, your love life must be dead. i feel so sorry for you to be guarding yifan 24/7. let’s talk in my room for a few minutes okay?” luhan suggested. yifan didn’t know what the hell he was on about but he knew that minzhe couldn’t put him down since he was way too kind-hearted for that. “of course.” he replied with a smile. they finally reached the 6th floor with a ‘ding’ from the elevator and yifan and tao agreed to share their room. which was surprisingly okay with minzhe. 

the two disappeared into their room and yifan heard a very loud “oh my fucking god. he’s gonna lose his shit.” from minzhe. he couldn’t deny that he was curious but as long if tao was in the blue as well, he didn’t mind not knowing. “i’m gonna check my messages.” yifan spoke and tao nodded. “i’m gonna shower if that’s fine with you?” yifan nodded, focused on his phone. he unlocked the device and immediately went to what was probably his most-used app now; imessage.

[ jaewoo: yo i boarded the plane now ]

[ jaewoo: k we’re taking off now ]

[ jaewoo: i’m at holiday inn now ]

[ you: me too ]

[ jaewoo: yes i know. i saw you ;))) ]

[ you: WAIT WHAT THE FUCK ]

[ jaewoo: well i actually saw luhan but k ]

[ you: ugh, yo,, wear a mask 24/7 plz ]

[ jaewoo: sure kevin ]

[ you: S TOP ]

[ jaewoo: HAHHAHA NEVER ]

[ jaewoo: anyways, we’re meeting tomorrow right? at 7pm? at the park opposite of the hotel right? like luhan chose the time so,, ]

[ you: yeah i suppose ]

[ you: FUCK IM SO NERVOUS ]

[ jaewoo: i know, i know. ]

[ you: anyways tao isn’t showering despite him telling me he was so he’s prolly scared so imma join him, gtg ]

[ you: see you tomorrow ;) ]

yifan left his phone on the hotelbed and went to the bathroom, discarding his clothes and stepping into the shower. “thank you...” tao said with a sheepish smile. “it’s nothing, zitao.” yifan smiled back, gums showing and all. the two showered for about an hour since both were extremely tired. after the shower and getting dressed, yifan let himself collapse on the bed. he noted that tao moved his bed next to his. he smiled before sleep took over him. but he still felt tao cuddle into his side, like a kid would.

yifan didn’t dream about anything that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another late update??? HOW S U R P I S I N 
> 
> also im so sorry, like normally i would write a bit in breaks or free hours but i have the absolute fucking worst classmates behind me so,, updates are a bit sloww..
> 
> IM SORRY !!! T^T


	9. please don’t be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so, so, so sorry for the late update  
> but i had such a busy week i sWEAR  
> hope you enjoy ;))))

yifan woke up with tao next to his side clinging onto his right arm like a koala. “zitao.. wake up.” he groaned in a hoarse morning voice. tao stretched his arms and legs, taking up some space and hitting yifan in the process. “zitao...” he growled. “oh. woops. sorry, yifan-gē.” tao sheepishly smiled, obviously still not fully awake. yifan clicked his tongue but smiled nonetheless at his younger’s cute behavior. he got out of bed making his way where the bathroom was located. not before taking some clean clothes with him, of course. his outfit consisted of a black tight t-shirt, some blue ripped skinny jeans and a red bomber jacket. once he entered the bathroom, he took off the clothes he slept in and put them to the side and hung the new clothes on a conveniencely placed towel rack.

he stepped into the shower and closed the cabin. after about 20 minutes he heard the door open and saw a figure — which was probably tao — enter the room. the person took off their clothes and yifan opened the cabin for them to step in. “thanks, gē.” tao smiled. the two of them showered — mostly — in peace and cleaned themselves up before dressing themselves and going outside; where they were meeted by luhan and minzhe looking annoyed. “do you even  _know_ what time it is?” luhan hissed. yifan looked to his side at tao who cringed when he looked at his phone. yifan quickly glanced at his wristband flinched. it was about 11.36 am. they should hurry whilst eating breakfast. “sorry lu-gē.” tao muttered apologetically. 

luhan couldn’t hide his smile at the cute action and ruffled his and yifan’s hair. yifan immediately slapped luhan’s arm out of instinct and apologized quickly. “you best not do that to jaewoo.” luhan grinned. yifan became red in the face; it wasn’t a secret anymore that he liked ‘jaewoo’. what yifan didn’t notice was minzhe trying not to grin and tao hitting luhan playfully. “le-let’s get going.” yifan stammered. “ah young love.” luhan sighed dramatically. yifan slapped the back of his head and ran towards the elevator, with luhan hot on his heels. he hit the button multiple times with a grin. luhan was about 3 meters behind him when the doors to the elevator opened and yifan immediately hit the close button. he heard luhan bang on the elevator and an — mostly — empty threat. 

“li jiaheng! if i ever get my hands on you!” yifan chuckled, and when he reached the ground floor he tried to make himself look as decent as possible. after all, he did run and luhan ruffled his hair. he quickly checked himself in the mirror in the elevator and stepped out with his hands in his pockets. he decided to wait for tao, minzhe and luhan to arrive, which was about 20 seconds later. “ow-ow-ow! it hurts!” yifan hissed as luhan grabbed him by his ear, yanking him to his height. tao laughed and minzhe couldn’t help but break into an amused smile as well. luhan finally let go of him and they all went to the dining hall.

“i swear if he ever pulls that again, i’ll kill him. hear that, i’ll kill you. they’ll just pass it as an accident.” yifan and the others looked at each other, what the fuck kind of conversation had they tuned into. of course, minzhe just understood a few things because he didn’t know korean. “ah, that’s so mean! c’mon, do something about this!” luhan smiled in amusement. they kept listening to the conversation, never looking for the source. yifan ordered some breakfast for all four of them. “wh-what? why? he’s just toying with you, th-that’s all.” w-pwas that ‘jaewoo’? “luhan-gē, if you don’t get your clammy hand of me!” tao suddenly half-yelled, making the conversation they were listening to stop. “huang zitao. is that how you talk to your gē?” luhan huffed. “ca-can’t we just eat like normal people for once?” yifan groaned, desperate to hear more of ‘jaewoo’. 

“you too, jiaheng. i’m not done with you either.” luhan narrowed his eyes, making yifan gulp in fear. once their breakfast arrived, the four boys dug in. two of them hungry from running on an empty stomach and two, just, hungry. once they finished their me, luhan reminded them to get their powerbanks before going outside and their jackets. “oh my god. put that down.” oh, that other group started talking again? “ooh, hyung? if you die, can i have your stuff?” luhan almost let out what probably would be a very, very loud laugh. thankfully tao put his hand on luhan’s mouth, blocking the sound. the four of them finally moved to the elevator, despite yifan wanting to hear more of the conversation. the elevator’s ‘ding’ sound shook yifan out of his thoughts again. 

yifan followed after the three into the elevator. tao pressed the number and they went up. they reached their floor rather quickly — yifan may or not may have gotten dizzy because of the speed — once they got out, minzhe and luhan went their own way to their shared hotel-room. tao grabbed the card out of his pocket and swiped it to unlock their room. they entered said room and tao immediately went to where his phone — including charger — was located, he ripped it off and put both into his small backpack that was laying on the bed. “hey, you did bring condoms, right?” tao asked nonchalantly, making yifan choke on air. “because, i did.” tao grinned at him. yifan made a face and resumed getting his own things and putting them in his small gray backpack.

“shit.” yifan cursed when he checked his phone. it was about 45 minutes before meeting ‘jaewoo’. they spent some time exploring the city and — as expected — luhan bought some new clothes. they were sitting in the bus right now, going back to the hotel to drop their things off. the four of them reached the hotel and didn’t even bother with the elevator. minzhe was the fastest of them to reach their floor. tao second, yifan third and luhan last. tao was younger and was about as tall yifan, yifan used his long-ass legs and luhan just gave up before walking the stairs up. they still had about 25 minutes now. yifan and luhan had a quick change of clothes, because somehow tao and minzhe weren’t sweating at all.

the two finished dressing up quickly and they went out again. this time using the elevator. “oh my god. yifan-gē, breathe.” tao chuckled. “how?” yifan pouted. he kept tapping his right foot and couldn’t stand still in the elevator. luhan laughed. “tao. i would be nervous too.” he defended yifan. the three of them bickered whilst minzhe was recording everything, ‘evidence for whenever they say they don’t argue’, he’d call it. they reached the ground floor and somehow made their way through the busy lobby that was practically filled with people. luhan dramatically breathed in and out the air before coughing. tao laughed at him and luhan hit him. yifan rolled his eyes. “guys, the park’s that way. let’s go.” he pointed. luhan, tao and minzhe followed yifan who led the way. the way to the park was surprisingly quiet, it seemed as if the three of them wanted to not stress yifan out for once.

his mind was running with countless scenario’s, varying from ‘jaewoo’ dying in a car crash to ‘jaewoo’ actually being a fangirl of him. luhan lightly tapped his shoulder. he hummed in question. “you were about to walk into a pole, you idiot.” luhan chuckled. yifan scratched his neck, awkwardly. “thanks.” he continued to walk towards a bench nearby a small, clear pond. there were couples and groups of friends mainly in the park at that hour. yifan hesitantly sat down on the bench, looking around. “calm down, gē.” tao smiled, sitting next to him. luhan placed his hands on yifan’s shoulders. “he’s right, calm down.” luhan repeated. minzhe kept looking around as well, looking calmer than yifan but slightly stressed as well.

he fished out his phone out of his pocket, immediately going to imessage, and tapping on ‘jaewoo’.

[ you: hey you @ the park yet? ]

he received a message not even 10 seconds later.

[ jaewoo: yep. where are you? i believe i can see you lol. ]

[ jaewoo: nvm ]

he chuckled.

[ you: im at a small pond on a bench with luhan + tao + minzhe who are ””trying”” to calm me down ]

[ jaewoo: aw. ooh, i can see you now. ]

[ jaewoo: see you soon. ]

he gulped, nervousness rushing in.

[ you: yeah, what you said. ]

he closed his phone and his looked around him. he cupped his head and tried to comfort himse- wait. shouldn’t that be tao, luhan and minzhe’s job? where the fuck where they? yifan groaned in discomfort. “motherfuckers.” he cursed at them. he moved from his place and tried to look for them. it seemed as if they disappeared. “great timing to explore.” he muttered sarcastically. he tried to call luhan, but it seemed the elder had his phone on mute. tao too, surprisingly. even minzhe, his guard, had his phone on mute. “c’mon yifan. calm down.” he sighed. he breathed in and out multiple times. couldn’t jaewoo hurry up? where the hell was he? god. fuck. and the scenario’s were back. and one in particular returned, the one that kept haunting him.

“please don’t be, please don’t be.” yifan kept repeating as a mantra in english to himself. the sun seemed to be setting, a warm yellow light showering on the visitors of the park. it would be calming in a different situation maybe, but somehow it fueled yifan’s nervousness. some friends he had, leaving him alone in one of the most nervous moments he’s ever ha- never mind. it could be worse, he reminded himself. but what if it really was? “please don’t be. please don’t fucking be.” it felt like his stomach was doing flips. he breathed out shakily. he grabbed for his earpods only to come to the regretting realisation that he forgot them back in the hotel room. what was supposed to be the best day of his year turned into a hell. “just, please don’t be.”

he heard footsteps coming near.

he didn’t dare to take a look.

 

please don’t be.

 

he could hear hushed voices.

that were all too soon blocked out by some ringing in his ears. fuck that hurt.

 

please don’t be.

 

the steps were getting louder.

he was sure the person was now behind him. 

or at least close behind him.

 

please don’t be,

 

”yifan.”

 

_him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HMMMMMM WONDER WHO THAT COULD BE !!1!1!?//??!1?   
> anyways, thank you so much for putting up with me through this so-called fanfiction  
> i’m afraid that this story is coming to an end, but don’t worry!!! there’ll be an extra chapter,, an “epilogue” of some kind lol  
> please leave comments bc they make my life lol


	10. rosy cheeks and gummy smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT A WILD RIDE  
> also yes i am aware that luhan has a girlfriend i am SUPER H A P P Y for him !!! but for the purpose of this fanfiction i had to pair him up, i dont have anything against them tho like hell yeah luhan get your flute blown  
> (more like im jealous of luhan since ive been wanting a gf for like forever (GIRL YOU KNOW YOU GOT ME UP) )

 

* * *

_junmyeon._

oh. yifan didn’t realize he was tearing up.

he turned around, more like he got turned around by a way too familiar hand. “oh my god. i still can’t belive you went bal- hyung? are you crying?” yoonho, or better known as _baekhyun_ was the first one to speak up. he shot what he believed was a nasty look towards yixing, tao and luhan. he spotted minzhe having a smoke in the corner of his eye. luhan shrugged and tao looked slightly guilty. yixing sighed. “man up. confront them. confront me.” he spoke in chinese. yifan saw _minseok_ - _hyung_ nod in agreement, his chinese had improved apparently. his eyes couldn’t help but  _glare_ at the group befoe him.  _sehun_ looked awkward and just a bit angered.  _kyungsoo_ was looking at him as if he wanted to murder him right there and then, a bit more than 3 years ago.  _chanyeol_ was looking at him, eyes full of expection and disappointment; he doesn’t blame the younger.

 _minseok_ was unreadable, as usual.  _jongdae_ wasn’t even looking at him; he was glaring at luhan.  _jongin_ was looking at him with a look he had never seem before; only to realize that he was standing next to  _him. “_ lu-gē, this isn’t funny.” he spoke with a shaky voice; worrying the older. he didn’t use honorifics a lot. “jiaheng.. this isn’t a prank.” he sighed. he wanted to laugh at luhan, using another name than yifan again. “i’m leaving.” he announced and turned his back, walking fast towards the exit of the park. a familiar hand grabbed his lower arm, making him pause. “you’re not.”  _he_ spoke full of confidence. yifan turned around with a sigh, looking him properly in the eye for once; even if he couldn’t see him that well with those damned tears limiting his vision.

he looked...different from what he remembered. he had his hair parted in the middle, a few strands fell in front of his forehead. his eyes, they- they were twinkling with an unfamiliar spark what he only could identify for anger and and sadness for now. he was wearing a dark green sweatshirt and a light gray coat that reached his knees along with black ripped jeans. he wondered if he was cold. he wasn’t wearing any make-up, he knew that because the only thing that seemed familiar were his  _rosy cheeks._ “yifan. i’m-i’m jaewoo. and i know you know.”  _junmyeon_  spoke hesitantly, as if talking to a scared animal. and he was. in that moment he was a scared animal, so fucking scared. junmyeon grabbed his other arm to hold him in place. he chuckled humorlessly. yifan furrowed his brows in confusion; how could he laugh in this situation?

”it’s pretty funny how i deleted your number to only get a text from you two years later.”

“t-two years?” his mouth spoke before his brain could hold him back. ”a-ah. yes. two years.” junmyeon smiled, his eyes disappearing.

why was junmyeon looking at him like that? so- so..

 

_so forgiving._

 

”let’s have a coffee together, shall we?” minseok broke the silence, with a  _smile._ luhan and jongdae agreed way too eagerly, and sehun made heart-eyes towards luhan. chanyeol and baekhyun were busy whispering about god-knows-what. jongin and kyungsoo were practically attached to the hip. zitao and yixing were.. gossiping? “you have condoms with you right? i’m going out for a while. have fun.” oh yeah. yifan forgot minzhe was ther- hold up. “son of a bitch!” he cursed at his guard in chinese, cheeks burning up. yifan saw junmyeon try to hide a chuckle and decided that he should maybe be nicer to his guard from now. the group began moving towards a café nearby that minseok mentioned. though, his mind was only filled with one question;

 

_why are they treating me so kind?_

 

he didn’t deserve their kindness at all. he would never share his kindness to them if the places were switched. sehun and tao joined them at the back. luhan focused all of his attention on minseok, making the maknae sad and desperate for attention. yixing was pulled away from tao by baekhyun. tao attached himself on junmyeon’s sleeve and junmyeon wrapped and arm around him. sehun hesitantly took yifan’s hand in his. his eyes widened. “hey hyung.” he greeted hesitantly. “he-hello, sehun-ah.” he replied, voice shaky. “welcome back. we missed you.” he whispered and rested his head on yifan’s shoulder, which earned him a hit from tao. “yah! you didn’t say you missed me!” tao whined, and the two began bickering. junmyeon chuckled at the two’s behavior.

”how are you?” he asked, the question — obviously — pointed towards yifan. “f-fine. how about you?” he answered in his rusty korean with a very evident chinese accent, which made the two youngers snort. “i’ve been alright, thanks.” junmyeon smiled, eyes disappearing once again. “what have you been upto?” his eyes were scanning the street now. it was a bit busy and the sun was setting. “nothing much. what about you?” he replied, looking in front of him where chanyeol was hiding — or at least tried to hide — from kyungsoo as usual. “w-well. uhm, i-i don’t know if you knew, but we released a new album.” junmyeon’s cheeks were coloring red again. “yeah. congrats on becoming quadruple million sellers.” yifan congratulated making junmyeon cough- or choke. he wasn’t sure. “tha-thanks. you too. congrats on being in tjat movie.. valerian right?” now it was his time to cough. 

he hummed. “yeah.” silence fell upon them again. “for fuck’s sake.” and the silence was broken again. yifan raised his brows in surprise; junmyeon didn’t swear that often. “i know that you want to bombard me with questions, yifan. like, why did i do this? because when i saw your number, i-i didn’t know what came over me. i saw the chance and i took it. i know you’re regretting ever texting me but i don’t. i don’t regret replying at all.” the smaller sighed. “i don’t.. _junmyeon_ ” at last he brought himself to say the smaller’s name. “i don’t regret texting you.” junmyeon turned his head to look at yifan, looking if he actually meant it; and he did. he really did mean those words. “o-oh.” junmyeon was speechless, he knew. “you dyed your hair.” junmyeon noted, and yifan nodded in response. it was a mix in between black and brown now; in the brightest of lights it even looked olive sometimes. 

junmyeon held a content and happy smile all the way ‘till the arrived at the small and cozy-looking café. everyone looked at yifan, full of expectations. he sighed, before asking that damn question. “wha-what do you guys want to eat?” a few laughed at his mistake. “i-i mean drink!” he hurriedly corrected himself. “3 hot chocolates, 4 cappucino’s, 2 latte’s and 3 green tea’s.” junmyeon quickly answered for all of the members; not wanting to deal with their shouting at all. “got it.” yifan half-smiled. he turned to the counter and told them to find a place to sit. “hi, good evening! what would you like to order?” the barista greeted. “uh, hi. uhm, i would like to order 3 hot chocolates, 4 cappucino’s, 2 latte’s and 3 green tea’s.” he ordered in english, making his friends raise their thumbs up at him. the barista’s eyes widened a bit at the large order before excusing themselves and passing the order.

the order would be brought to their table in a few. he shot a quick look at the table the 11 of them were seated; minseok and luhan were chatting about soccer, sehun and tao were next to junmyeon, chanyeol was hiding behind baekhyun and jongdae from kyungsoo who seemed at peace as he was talking to jongin. yixing was... just doing whatever he does. he smiled to himself, gums showing and all. he walked over to the table and took the only seat available that was next to junmyeon. their thighs were brushing but it didn’t matter, even if his heart raced a bit. “hyung! as i said earlier, i still can’t believe you went bald!” baekhyun turned to yifan who face-palmed; yeah he regretted that choice. a lot. “and i thought kyungsoo looked like an egg, but you we- ow!” kyungsoo pinched him in the middle of him completing his sentence. 

“shut the fuck up, byun.” only then did yifan realize why those voices from the hotel sounded  _oh-so_ familiar. “oh my god. yo-you guys actually, really, seriously were at the same hotel!?” he exclaimed. everyone couldn’t help but chuckle at his lateness. “idiot. didn’t i say i would be at the same hotel?” junmyeon smiled, and his smile totally did not distract him from the point that he called him an idiot. nope, totally didn’t. “but- but...” he stuttered before slightly pouting. after that, their ordered arrived. the hot chocolates for jongin, tao and sehun. the green tea’s for baekhyun, kyungsoo and jongdae. the cappucino’s for minseok, luhan, yixing and chanyeol. and the two latte’s for yifan and junmyeon. the youngest of them immediately dug in. all three’s upper lips coated in the whipping cream on top of the hot chocolate earning a few quiet laughs.

yifan felt comfortable with them. there were no hard feelings, he knew. and of course he still felt insecure and so out of place when they started talking and laughing about things that happened after his leave, but junmyeon always explained it to him and made sure he was comfortable. he still didn’t get the younger. he hurted him. so much. he knew that because it hurted him just as much; if not more. but somehow here they were, in canada, sharing coffee’s and laughs, accompanied by friends. “so! what are your favorite songs?” chanyeol asked at one point towards luhan, tao and him. “i like white noise.” tao answered without doubt. “hmmm. tough one, hurt? yeah, hurt is good.” luhan replied after much thought which left yifan as last to reply. and even if he wanted to answer with ‘curtain’ he wasn’t going to.

“going crazy, and uh-uhm love me right. an-and artifical love. twenty four’s good too..” yifan said before he could stop himself and was looking at his lap. yeah, he had a favorite song from each album; was it that weird? “wow...” chanyeol was speechless; everyone was, actually. even luhan. “what happened to mister. ‘I suppose they’re good, I’m just too busy to actually listen’?” luhan teased. “i don’t know. what happened to mister. ‘I swear the moment I get my hands on Sehun, I’ll never let him walk again.’?” he shot back, making sehun blush, minseok smirk and the rest of exo cringe. “shut up, jiaheng.” luhan chuckled, shooting a quick wink towards sehun who pretended not to notice but blushed anyway. once all of them were finished drinking their drinks, they walked towards the direction of their hotel. the group of 9 offered them to stay in their room for the night, apparently they took the largest suite available; of course, they couldn’t decline.

junmyeon helped yifan get his relatively small amount of luggage to their room. once they were done, yifan collapsed on the couch with a loud grunt. “i’m tired.” yifan whined earning a laugh from junmyeon. “you barely did something, yifan.” he chuckled before taking a seat next to him, watching how tao and sehun were gaming — very, very aggressively — 1 metre away from them. “i’m older. you should be calling me yifan-gē or hyung.” yifan corrected with a frown. “shut up, yifan-hyung.” junmyeon teasingly slapped his arm. yifan smiled and rested his head on junmyeon’s shoulder. it was getting late now, the sun was gone and it was completely dark outside; aside from the bright lights of the buildings. “guys! i told you! that, this, would be of use!” baekhyun came running in, karaoke machine in his hands along with chanyeol holding some microphones.

everyone entred the living room to see what the yelling was all about, despite being already used to it. sehun and tao were upset that they had to stop but agreed to set up the machine. once they set it up, baekhyun declared he should start first; he chose a song of their labelmate; super junior’s ‘sorry sorry’. he sang, more like yelled the lyrics and everyone couldn’t help but sing along with him. they decided to spice things up, after it was your turn you could pick the person who was next and choose the song for them. “okay! i choose...nalina! for...sehun!” baekhyun yelled, passing the mic to sehun who shrugged; ‘since it was no big deal because the song was mainly rap’ sehun finished the song without any mistakes, making it boring, obviously. “okay. i choose...lu. for...kyungsoo-hyung!” now, that, wasn’t boring. “please don’t! hearing lu-gē sing about his dick was enough! i don’t want to hear kyungsoo-hyung sing about his dick too!” tao groaned.

kyungsoo was shooting lasers with his eyes at sehun and grabbed the mic from him. after he finished, they decided that was enough karaoke. they settled on watching a movie and since most of them were nerds, it ended up being ‘the avengers’. yifan felt a sudden weight on his shoulder. oh. junmyeon rested his head on yifan’s shoulder. “yifan. i missed you.” he whispered, looking him in the eye. yifan gulped before grabbing his hand. “ _myeonie, i missed you too._ ” he whispered back. junmyeon smiled and rested his forehead against his. the space between their lips became smaller and smaller and it seemed as if the entire world was blocked out; because their lips met. and it was the greatest feeling yifan ever felt. better than that time they first kissed, better than that time they first went out on a date, better than that time they made love to each other. 

they pulled back and rested their foreheads against each other again. “ew. our parents are being gay, sehun.” tao grinned, phone in hand that most likely had taken countless pictures of the two. “agreed.” sehun high-fived him with his right hand, phone in left hand. “dammit.” junmyeon sighed, though it was obvious he was happy. “hey sehun, wanna do that too? but in be- ow! myeon! that hurts as hell!” luhan was interrupted by junmyeon pinching his bicep with an unimpressed look on his face. most of them zoned off after they completed watching half of the movie; including yifan. he rested his head on junmyeon’s shoulder who had an arm wrapped around him and had his legs tangled with yifan’s. 

and maybe yifan was too tired to care or his mouth took action before his brain did again but he found himself saying those words he never got to say.

 

” _i love you, myeonie.”_

 

_”i love you too, yifan.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okayyy,, im finna be completely honest with y’all  
> the reason why i updated these last chapters kinda late was bc i really really didnt want to end this  
> like, i have never felt such a strong attachment to a story it’s rlly weird  
> i’m surprised myself actually. i hope y’all enjoyed this chapter!!! since its the last ...  
> please comment <3


End file.
